Love Game
by lilagrace2011
Summary: An AU where Ted and Robin are set up on a blind date by Lily and Barney who have been a couple ever since college started a month ago. Ted and Barney have been best friends since childhood and Lily just met Robin who is from Canada when they became roommates. Marshall is a senior pre-law student.
1. Chapter 1

Love Game

Sometimes when you look back on things you wonder how you could have been so irrational and think you were being completely reasonable and sometimes you look back and realize not only were you being irrational, but you knew it and the only new thing you realize in retrospect is that took courage too. Maybe more.

**disclaimer** I own the idea the characters are borrowed

Summary: An AU where Ted and Robin are set up on a blind date by Lily and Barney who have been a couple ever since college started a month ago. Ted and Barney have been best friends since childhood and Lily just met Robin who is from Canada when they became roommates.

Robin was sprawled on Lily's canopy bed tapping lime green nails on her notebook. She and her roommate, Lily, had gotten manicures today since Lily was going to a party with her boyfriend tonight. Robin half-admired half-envied Lily's boundless energy and the way she turned everything she did into an exciting event. Considering the combination of her looks and personality, it wasn't hard to imagine why her new boyfriend found her so attractive. Currently, Robin was trying to complete her journalism project so she could go to the football game tomorrow. She loved aggressive sports and was discovering football after growing up an avid hockey fan. Lily, however, clearly had her own agenda for Robin's evening evidenced by her continuous interruptions.

"You don't believe in soul mates do you Robin?" Lily asked, analyzing whether her new boyfriend, Barney, was her soul mate. Lily twirled in front of the floor length mirror they bought their first weekend shopping admiring the new ruby choker around her neck. Her boyfriend was another freshman named Barney, Lily almost always referred to him in the possessive which probably was a throwback to her growing up an only child. Robin wouldn't know anything about that having two younger sisters.

"Yeah um I tend not to believe in things that don't exist." Robin answered, doubting this campus media article she had been procrastinating on was going to write itself. Everyone in the seminar was supposed to explore some form of internet media. Everyone was doing face book or twitter and she wanted to barf.

"Yes they do!" Lily shrieked as if Robin had expressed doubt in the existence of the holy grail.

"There's no proof. I'm a journalist; a social scientist if you will. It's my job to require proof Lily."

"It's called faith Robin."

Coming from Canada, Robin had expected American life to be a difficult transition. Yet, she surprisingly was growing rather accustomed to the states and being free of her over-bearing father. The pressure from trying to earn his love by accomplishing the black hole of expectations he had for his name-sake had become a drag long ago. Of course that wasn't something you told other people. Especially not people who couldn't relate to parentally inflicted scars.

"Faith does not apply to this Lily. Soulmates are just something made up so people can be forever wishing their lives were something they aren't. So they can be forever wishing their boyfriends or girlfriends were some ideal version of who they really are."

"Okay Robin! I get your point."

Robin glanced up as Lily sank down next to her. Looking like all her get ready to see her boyfriend Barney momentum suddenly got transplanted with dealing with the fact that every dream she had floating around in her head since she was six suddenly being crushed. She looked devastated.

"Come on Lily, it's not like I have all the answers" Robin amended, trying to gauge how much damage had been done.

"No Robin you're smart. Soulmates are totally unrealistic" Lily sniffed, trying not to ruin her mascara.

Uh oh, Robin had definitely gone too far. Now she had Lily doubting the existence of soul mates and according to Lily logic that would translate to her doubting everything she previously had faith in. And that would mean someday down the road when she was teaching all those preschoolers or kindergarteners, all those kids were not going to benefit from that faith. They won't believe in Santa or the Easter Bunny or even God all because their teacher's college roommate made her cynical. Robin flashed forward to a future version of herself covering a news story on an unexplained childhood atheist epidemic.

"Lily get a grip!" Robin said perhaps a little too forcefully.

Lily looked startled "Huh?"

Oh yeah, Robin realized, Lily hadn't literally been in her head that whole time.

"Um I mean, if you have faith in soul mates or whatever then you shouldn't just forget that because somebody challenges you a little." Robin tried not to cringe over the word "soul mates".

"Really, Robin so you're saying that maybe soul mates maybe exist maybe?" Robin envied how easily her optimism could be restored.

"Lily there are a lot of things that maybe exist" she responded carefully.

"Then you have to come tonight!"

"What?" Robin asked, feeling slightly manipulated.

"Well maybe this Ted guy is _your _soul mate."

Robin shot her a toxic glare. "Ted again? When are you going to give that up?"

"Robin if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times this is for your own good." Robin rolled her eyes Lily already sounded like a teacher. _Now class this homework is for your own good!_

Robin began to protest, but thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut. Lily had been literally pestering her for weeks about meeting her boyfriend's roommate Ted. She couldn't stand hearing about why this Ted was her soul mate for another second. She might as well just go; after all, the alternative was reducing herself to a night out with their suitemates Claire and Shelly.

Ted and Barney were chilling at a fraternity party across campus. Through Barney's mysterious connections within the popular social circuit he'd been invited to partake. Even if Ted was traditional and a hopeless romantic to a fault, he still couldn't imagine being best friends with anyone other than Barney. Sure being associated with Barney had gotten him in trouble from time to time, but he wouldn't change their relationship for anything.

"I can't believe I'm meeting her tonight!" Ted babbled excitedly, wound up so tight he couldn't contain himself. Barney's girlfriend, Lily, had just texted Robin was coming and super-excited to meet Ted. Barney speculated Lily was probably superimposing her own feelings on Robin, unless they were identical twins or something. Also, he definitely wasn't super-excited about this arranged date between their roommates because Ted tended to let girlfriends take over his better judgment two seconds into the relationship. Furthermore, Ted was a relationship-addict and Barney didn't want to be labeled the enabler for this or any relationship that would invariably implode down the road and Ted would turn on him for the scapegoat. Images of Victoria and Karen flashed through Barney's memory and he automatically scowled deciding some preemptive intervention was in order.

"Yeah Ted why don't you get a grip? I don't want some freak being my wingman." Barney demanded checking his Iphone. Everything Barney did seemed to make a statement. He stood there in his white dress shirt and tie, a black leather designer jacket, tight black jeans, and a black ski cap completed the outfit a stunning contrast to his snow blond locks.

"Sup Barn door" a couple of guys walking past extended a seemingly friendly greeting in Barney's direction. Barney issued them this disgusted look in return.

"How do you do that?" Ted asked amazed at Barney's irreverence for those who constituted the popular crowd.

"What?"

"That death glare. What did those guys even do to you?"

"Nothing," Barney answered "but what's the point in taking up with a bunch of frat bros from the first party you go to? If you're smart Ted you keep your options open. Just remember that when this girl Robin gets here."

"Right, like your approach with Lily."

"Ted, Lily is part of _my_ strategy. If girls think your taken that's like a testimonial from a satisfied customer" Barney stated smugly.

"So then why are you telling me not to get involved with Robin?" Ted crossed his arms petulantly.

"Ted remember in high school, that girl Victoria?"

"Not this again" Ted covered his ears.

"Remember how I warned you against being exclusive sophomore year and then you did it anyway. Then you spent the entire rest of high school married to the girl that dumped you two weeks before prom to go with Kevin?"

Ted nodded "What's the point Barney? Are you ever going to get over that because I have."

"Ted, the reason being in a relationship doesn't help _your_ game is because _you_ turn into 'relationship-Ted'" Barney air-quoted, "and relationship-Ted sucs!" Barney explained like an omnipotent authority on the subject.

"I am not that bad" Ted objected.

"No you're worse" Barney agreed. "Oh Victoria can I hold the door for you, can I buy you a one month anniversary present and then every month after that, can I do your math homework for you, can I chew your gum for you, no really I don't mind missing the football game my best friend got us tickets too I'd much rather go Christmas caroling and go to first base with you dear…"

"Shut up Barney," Ted said sounding put out.

"You shut up," Barney snapped back.

"Whoa! Time out! Hot shot, pretty boy what did I miss?" Lily intervened calling them by the pet names she had given them over the past month. She was wearing a short jean skirt, knee high platform boots, and black camisole under a jean jacket. The hues of purple in her ruby choker matched the lowlights in her hair almost exactly. Her mascara and eyeliner were bold and made her look older, but very sexy judging from the stares she was garnering from several guys watching her sashay around the room. Barney kissed her seductively and wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

"Nothing babe, nothing" Barney kissed a line from her temple to her ear whispering "every girl in here is completely jealous".

"Really is that because of me or because I'm with you?" Lily smirked.

"Haha. Does it even matter?"

"Whatever you say" Lily purred smiling at him indulgently, her crimson hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Fashionably late as always," Ted commented impatiently under his breath, "Is she here?" he asked, checking his watch for the fifth time that minute.

"_Sorry_, I just wanted to look nice," Lily joked.

"You look hot," Barney mouthed.

"Yeah, real eye candy" Ted muttered.

"Hey, I want to show you something" Barney said remembering the little surprise he had in store.

"Hey, Lily, didn't Robin like come tonight?" Ted asked again sounding paranoid.

"What?" Lily asked Barney ignoring Ted.

"This" Barney removed the ski cap he'd been wearing and pointed at his right ear lobe.

"No way!" Lily squealed at the solid black stud newly implanted in her boyfriend's ear.

"Legendary! I know" Barney bragged, putting the cap on her head playfully.

Lily's squealing became high-pitched as Barney attempted to yank the cap down over her eyes and Ted recovered his ears scanning the room for any sign of a girl that could be Robin.

"Barney … stop!" Lily was screeching ecstatically.

"Oh, can't you two control yourself for five minutes?" Ted asked derisively. But he had to laugh when Lily tried to mess with Barney's hair knowing how much time and product had actually gone into that masterpiece.

"I wanted you to be the first to see it" Barney said as Lily pulled him in for another lingering kiss.

"Barney _I_ was the first to see!" Ted corrected irritated Lily and Barney spent nearly every afternoon like this. "I had the displeasure of watching him do that to himself" Ted informed Lily.

"Yeah but you don't count" Barney stated.

"You did that?" Lily asked Barney sounding impressed.

"Of course" Barney answered. Ted scowled. _Where was Robin already? _

As if Ted had finally conjured her up by his obsessive thoughts, Lily claimed to spot Robin across the room about two seconds later.

"There she is! Be right back" Lily gave Barney another peck on the cheek before heading off.

Ted strained from his vantage point to get a glimpse just as Barney annoyingly blocked his line of vision for a final pep talk. "Remember Ted don't let this girl start ruining,,, sorry Freudian slip…running your life the way …" but Ted just tuned him out he was beyond excited to meet Robin to let Barney _ruin _anything.

Lily spotted Robin talking to the girls that lived on their suite, girls who Lily hated for being so trashy with their cigarettes and sloppy bathroom hogging habits among other things.

"Finally Robin! Did you get lost on the way from the bathroom?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"What's the rush? I came didn't I? It's not like Ted is going anywhere" Robin responded turning to laugh at nothing with Claire and Shelly.

Lily recognized the smoky air around her and judging from the blasé tone in Robin's voice…"Were you smoking?" she accused inhaling smoke fumes.

"If you're gonna get all patronizing maybe I'll just go" Robin threatened, contemplating an escape route.

"No no nope" Lily hissed adamantly, dragging Robin along towards the guys.

"I don't think I can do this" Robin admitted trying to break out of Lily's death grip. Feeling her fears of becoming vulnerable surfacing with a vengeance.

But Lily was unrelenting. "Robin quit fighting me on this, Ted is waiting."

"Alrighhhhttttttttt, fine" Robin pouted.

"Hey guys! Meet my friend Robin!" she practically shoved Robin towards Ted for good measure.

Barney whirled around. "Have you met -" normally he initiated all his wingman introductions with the same classic line. But for the first time he couldn't get the rest of the words out. Staring at Robin, this amazing girl who seemed classy yet rough around the edges took his breath away. And it was like this overwhelming sense of deja vu. Barney swallowed hard. He knew this girl from somewhere, but then again he knew so many. Maybe she just seemed familiar?

"Ted" Ted finished, casting Barney a dubious glare. "I'm Ted" he raised his hand in full teacher's pet adorkable mode causing Lily and Robin to giggle.

"and this is my Barney" Lily announced brightly.

Ted snorted as she bounced into Barney's arms and snuggled against him.

"Obviously" Robin remarked, seeing as how Lily had attached herself to him.

"Obviously" Ted echoed Robin's choice of words. "So, Robin, what are you majoring in?" Ted quickly pounced with a blinding smile.

"Uhh journalism" Robin answered. As she tucked her chestnut hair behind her ear, her eyes connected with Barney's. She had a weird feeling, like her journalist sixth sense was kicking in trying to search her mental database for some memory.

"Awesome so what classes -" Ted began asking.

"I write an online blog" Barney interrupted. "Online journalism if you will."

"Online diary is more like it" Ted couldn't help barbing his best friend.

"About what?" Robin asked, her attention instantly shifting back to Barney.

"Nothing" Ted answered for him.

"I think it's sweet Barney! Why haven't you ever mentioned it before" Lily wondered.

"I didn't think you'd be interested," Barney shrugged.

"It's called the Bro-Code, only the holy grail of everything Barney" Ted explained.

Lily and Robin exchanged confused looks like they were missing something.

"Yeah but Ted's addicted."

Robin smiled, "Awesome."

"What up!" Barney put his hand up for a high five. As if they'd been doing the bit forever, Robin obliged slapping his hand a little too hard.

"She's Canadian" Lily explained, seeing her boyfriend try not to wince.

"I'm a quarter Canadian!" Barney enthused.

"You are?" Lily asked.

"What are the odds" Robin said, unable to unlock her eyes from Barney's.

"Yeah way random!" Ted laughed breaking the tension. "Want to get drinks Robin? Out by the pool" he gestured.

Robin nodded sure. "See you in a hot minute" Lily winked.

"Later" Robin told her, flashing Barney a grin.

"Thanks guys! Wow she is amazing!" Ted had turned back to say before following Robin through the crowded room towards the patio. Lily looked pleased, resting her head on Barney's chest admiring her latest matchmaker success. On the other hand, Barney wanted to accept zero credit for the setup. He felt something a lot deeper that he may need to blog through. Something like the center of his world just shifted. Something that he could even apply his coined expression "a Ted moment" to. Was the universe wondering which twosome in this foursome was going to fall in love or did it already know?

**This is chapter one. Let me know if this is fic worthy…please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and people following this fic! Here is chapter 2, this is going to focus on flashbacks of how BRO knows each other previously and then once that's established the drama is going to heat up. I hope everyone likes reading and if you don't comment and maybe I can improve it somehow

It finally dawned on Barney how he knew Robin. More accurately, how he knew of her. Spiraling back to himself at 14, waiting on baggage claim at a Vancouver International airport. His dad had a business call to attend to and Barney had followed curious about what a CIA agent would be discussing. That was when he still believed in his father. He wanted to believe, back then, that he really was a CIA agent and that was the reason for his recurrent extended absences from home and the reason his parents divorced. It was more noble than the reality that his father was nothing more than a selfish jackass.

_That's why despite his father's instruction to remain stationed at the baggage carousel, Barney had tailed him to the gift shop. He caught up with his dad in the checkout line toting a couple energy drinks and a snickers bar. "Mom you need to do this for me" his dad insisted into his cell. Intrigued, Barney edged closer, pretending to be engrossed in a magazine stand, wondering if "mom" was an alias for a covert agent. _

"_Yes! I know what happened the last time Barney stayed with you, but I need a break from him already."_

_Barney's attention was riveted. What was his father asking Grandma to do that would necessitate dredging up the diving accident and subsequently the worst summer of his life? And why did it sound like he wanted to ditch his own son? Barney assured himself he must have missed something and he strained to refocus._

"_Look Mom you're doing this for me. Spend some of the quality time with Barney you're always nagging about."_

_Then a couple seconds later. "I am responsible for my son but having him is the one mistake I've had to pay for over and over and I'm sick of it. I'm ready to blow my brains out" he added, lowering his voice, through clenched teeth._

_Then a minute elapsed with his father listening, the cashier started ringing him out. "Okay thanks Mom, we'll see you soon."_

_Barney had swiped an angry tear back with his fist. So what? His father didn't want him. So what? _Even now the thought was sobering like nothing else. It explained why Robin had been so hard to place, the memory of abandonment was one he tried hard to repress.

"_Barney what are you doing in here?" his father asked aggravated._

_Barney refused eye contact, and too choked up to answer, he'd just pointed at the glossy magazine directly in front of him._

_He'd thought he heard his father cuss something about paying over and over under his breath, but as if he couldn't bare another second strapped down with his son he'd seized up the magazine off the rack and proceeded to usher Barney away._

That was the last time he saw his dad. His dad promised to return in a week. But instead, Barney spent the entire summer at his grandparents' until his mom sent for him to return to school. That magazine was the last thing his dad ever gave him and on its cover were the front runners on Canadian Teen Idol, including Robin Sparkles. It had to be her.

She was standing there across the room, exuding radiance. He'd spent that entire summer watching Teen Idol and falling more and more in love with her. He watched the popular show every week. At first, as a diversion but after a while, as Robin Sparkles, progressed further into the finals he became captivated. He craved all interviews and pop culture gossip involving her.

Ted hadn't let her out of his sight all night. Lily caught him staring. Again. But she didn't have a clue.

"See! I told you! All Robin needed was a little nudge in the right direction and now she's over there having a blast with Ted." Lily's eyes held a triumphant gleam.

Barney swallowed remarks to the contrary; refusing to voice a reaction that he himself didn't even have a handle on yet and would undoubtedly upset Lily.

"I _know_ you feel proud of yourself for helping make those two happen" Lily prodded, at Barney's silence.

"Mmmhmm" Barney mumbled.

Lily pushed her hands under his shirt, teasing him with kisses along his throat, and he began waffling to instant gratification. His lips collided with hers, while watching them out of the corner of his eye.

Finally, like clockwork, Lily needed to pee and look at her makeup. Barney breathed a sigh of relief, finally having the chance to talk to the ghost from his past.

He was trying to put his nerves in check, when some other girl …he couldn't recall her name..pounced on him.

"I found you! Hii!" she squealed giving Barney a tight squeeze.

"Hey, how are you?" Not that he wanted to know. He was in a time crunch and Robin had his undivided attention. Ted was saying something to her.

"I'm great!" she smiled warmly.

It had become painstakingly obvious she was going to stick around. His plan was falling apart, Unless…he considered. Whoever this girl was she was cute. Short blond hair with some pink streaks bordering her face. Pretty athletic looking in a skimpy pink mini dress. Maybe he could pawn her off on Ted! Barney prided himself on his ability to ditch girls seamlessly.

"Hey have you met Ted?" he blurted out impulsively.

"Who?" her smile faltered slightly.

Barney smiled simultaneously concocting and executing the new play. "My girlfriend Robin and I" he pointed at them and she looked understanding "we're on a date, but her brother Ted tagged along. He's pre-med and single" the girl's spirits seemed to soar.

"Really?" clearly she was trying to not sound over eager. "You should ask him to dance. He's a little shy so it will really take someone special to make an impression."

"You think that's me?" she seemed pleased.

"I think this could be legendary," Barney grabbed her waist, escorting her to Robin and Ted.

Robin stopped mid-sentence when Barney walked over with some girl that wasn't Lily. She tried to maintain her composure because, after incubating all night about why he looked so familiar, the answer had come to her. It was like a fog of amnesia lifted. He was the boy from the hospital, the one she thought had died.

Ted looked up "Hi Barney". He and Robin were snuggled against each other on a love seat; almost looking like a couple already. Barney hated himself a little for ruining their moment. "Hey, I found somebody who wants to meet you." Barney encouragingly coaxed the girl forward.

"Hi I'm Brittany" she purred, twirling a lock of blond hair around her index finger flirtatiously. "Can I steal you for a dance?"

Ted looked questioningly at Barney.

"Uh well I would but I'm kind of talking now" Ted answered.

"Wouldn't you rather be dancing though? Please? Just one little song?" Brittany persisted sweetly.

"Well okay" Ted shrugged. "Barney can you hang out here with Robin?" he added, shooting Barney a sardonic look

"Whatever" he responded, all smiles on the inside.

They watched Ted begin dancing to a Taylor Swift song with Brittany. Wisps of her short pale blond hair fell seductively in her face as she rocked her hips provocatively against Ted.

"She's a good dancer" Robin commented. Barney laughed, he had to admit it was pretty amusing watching Ted.

"Jealous?" Barney asked, hoping she'd say no that she wasn't really into Ted at all.

"I'm not the jealous type" Robin shrugged.

Barney started feeling his pulse race. _Are you Robin Sparkles? Are you Robin Sparkles? _In his head it came out so smoothly.

"Barney aren't you going to dance with me?" Robin asked. "I mean that is why you ambushed Ted with that girl right?"

Barney's eyebrows arched in surprise at her directness. "Sorry Robin, I'm only fucking with him..it's a bro thing. Besides, I'm sure Lily must have told you I don't dance."

"Fine, suit yourself" she pointed a finger against his chest, walking towards other couples clustered around the periphery of the crowded dance area.

"Robin! Wait" the words escaped before he could catch himself.

"I figured" she smiled as the room darkened and a new song started playing.

"What the hell." He reached out for her hand and spun her in a tight circle.

"_I, I was standing you were there_

_Two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart"_

"How are we going to do this?" Barney asked not exactly exuding his usual confidence. He didn't slow dance not with any girls, including Lily. And dancing with Robin Sparkles was a dream at best.

"_We could live for a thousand years, but if I hurt you I'd make wine from your tears_

_I told you that we could fly because we all have wings but some of us don't know why"_

"Real life is unscripted Barney" Robin answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You smell good" his ice blue eyes were fixated on her.

"I smell like cigarettes" she whispered or maybe it just seemed that way because the music was so loud. Regardless, it had the effect of him holding her tighter.

"It smells good on you" he returned.

"Really well you smell nice too" she reciprocated, aiming at sarcasm.

"I smell like Lily."

"I guess that works for you."

"_Don't ask me, what you know is true_

_Two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart"_

"Barney I know you."

"What?" he couldn't have heard her right. It was like she'd taken the words right out of his mouth. "Yeah we met tonight."

"No. not tonight."

He met her gaze, "How?" maybe she'd seen him around campus.

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you ever have" there was a hint of hesitation as if she was afraid to let her guard down over a crazy theory, "a pink penguin, that had 'It's a girl' written on it?"

"Ted has some warped sense of humor" Barney's eyes narrowed.

"Ted? What? He didn't say anything."

"Robin, that's one thing you wouldn't know unless you knew. You couldn't guess or generalize…unless you're psychic"

"Or if I gave it to you."

_Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there_

_And I'll go and lead you home _

_And I'll become  
What you became to me_

"Go on."

"Well you looked so familiar and I finally narrowed it down because you said you're Canadian."

"One-quarter" Barney corrected.

"That's not important" Robin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when I was 10 my youngest sister was born. My dad took my other sister and I to visit and bring presents."

Barney was speechless he never in a million years told anyone this story. "I was in the hospital then" he said, the realization sending chills up his spine "in a coma".

Robin shivered continuing, "I ran away from my mom because Rachel was getting so much attention and already had a literally a plethora of presents. Nobody even noticed. The children's intensive care looked fun and colorful and I was lost. I heard these nurses talking outside your room about how they didn't know if you were going to make it. What happened to you?" she paused, never having really known why he was there.

"Drowning accident. Long story." Stupid dare he added silently.

"Oh" Robin said softly. "I went in your room and sat on your bed...and… I guess that explains why I recognized you" her face flushed like she was omitting some detail.

"What else?" Barney was curious.

"Nothing …it's stupid. It doesn't really matter now. I can't believe you're alive and here!" her mocha eyes widened in awe.

"Tell me the rest" Barney insisted "please, how did I wind up with the penguin. My grandparents never could solve the mystery of that thing." He walked her to a quieter spot on the deck where some people were playing beer pong. Robin hoisted herself onto a patio rail feeling faint. Barney followed suit.

She sighed "You remember that sleeping beauty fairy tale?" he nodded.

"I guess I thought if I kissed you, you might wake up."

He laughed because she looked mortified to admit this and buried her eyes in her palms.

"Really?"

"Stupid right?" but she couldn't disguise a little smirk beginning to form.

"Aww that's just precious!"

"Whatever, it didn't work!" she rambled, mock indignantly.

"Your kidding." Maybe someday he'd share that the night the "angel" delivered his pink penguin was when his intracranial pressure decreased to normal reviving him from a 9 week coma.

"No! And then I started crying."

"Bet you were a hot mess."

"Stop" she giggled. "I don't know if it was because the kiss didn't work or I was sad for you being so pathetic lying there or I was shattered about feeling outshone by another brand new baby. And then the nurse heard and ran into your room looking so alarmed and asked me what I was doing there and I bolted."

"Naturally." Barney snaked an arm around her midriff, wishing he could have woken up and comforted her like that back then. "And you forgot your sister's present."

Robin nodded, "she had a million though."

"That's incredible."

"I know" she agreed, biting her bottom lip which for some reason Barney found very sexy.

"So you were my first kiss! All these years I thought it was Trevor Adams."

"Wow."

"…8th grade dare."

"Clearly it was more memorable than ours."

"Yeah maybe you can refresh my memory sometime" Barney joked, although a look of intense nervousness washed over his insanely gorgeous features.

Then they were quiet for a moment, letting that proposition hang between them.

"I can't believe that seems like a lifetime ago" Barney mused, his thoughts racing.

"I can't believe after all this time you're" Robin paused noticing Lily wandering towards them, "dating Lily."

Barney looked up, Lily had a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Missed youooo," she drawled to Barney.

"Hi sweetie" he said.

"I was wondering what happened to my boy toy" Lily complained.

"All you had to do was text me doll" Barney replied, trying to get Robin Sparkles out of his system before Lily guessed anything was up.

"When I couldn't find anybody, I had a few shots with a couple girls. This party is amazing."

She continued to ramble something about some girls pledging a sorority she wanted, while toying with his belt loop suggestively, oblivious to the undercurrents in between Barney and Robin.

"Did I miss anything good?" Lily asked Robin.

"Umm nope not really, right Barney," Robin felt way too self-conscious being in such close proximity to Barney with Lily back.

"Nooo…well Ted found a skank. But he's always attracting girls completely wrong for him."

Lily giggled gazing at Barney adoringly "That does sound like our Teddy. Hey baby wanna guess the flavor of my lip gloss?" She asked silkily and Barney recoiled slightly his eyes roaming back over to Robin. "It's cotton candy" Lily divulged temptingly.

"I should probably go rescue Ted" Robin said jumping up.

"Do you even like him?" Lily blurted out, tact was the last thing she remembered when she was wasted. Barney quickly looked away.

"Mmmm, maybe. I haven't decided yet," Robin said, avoiding Barney by a mile.

"We should take off," Barney said distractedly to Lily, feeling a profound stab of jealousy.

**lyrics are from never tear us a part/black balloon

**reviews welcome

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Chapter three is finished, I'm planning to post a new chapter every Monday. I hope everyone enjoys this and keeps reading. Also, THANKS for reviewing!

Robin ran up the three flights to Ted and Barney's dorm and knocked. Lily was at her Thursday art seminar and that meant she wouldn't be able to give Robin the third degree on where things were going with Ted. It hadn't even been two weeks! But Lily was determined and when Lily wanted something she was absolutely committed to seeing it through.

"Robin, hey" Barney…a shirtless Barney answered. A moment earlier, he'd been exhausted after his life guarding shift, but now he felt on top of the world. Robin just had that effect on him.

"Hi, Barney!" she spoke his name little too emphatically experiencing a head rush. "I- um- is Ted around?" It was impossible for her not to stare at his gorgeous chest.

"No just me. Sorry to disappoint."

"That's okay. I'm just bringing his jacket back.".

"I'm sure there's no rush." Barney said.

"Well I have lots and besides I hardly need it. I'm used to Canadian cold."

"Right," he nodded, "I'll just take that straight jacket right off your hands then," he reached for it.

"Barney if you're insinuating that this is some kind of reflection of my feelings for Ted, then you're some kind of creep!" She ripped the jacket from his grasp. As hard as Lily was playing aggressive offense to make her and Ted an item, Barney seemed intent on engaging her in a passive aggressive defense trying to screw everything up.

"Robin all I'm saying is it takes one to know one. Take a look around. Do you see any of Lily's stuff here?"

Robin scanned the room, then crossed her arms "what's your point?"

"Nothing except we both hate commitment, probably as much as Lily and Ted crave it. There's no reason to be in denial."

"Save it for your blog Barney, this little bit of yours is getting old."

"Maybe it's a Canadian thing, maybe happily-ever-after is for Americans," he continued, undeterred by her remark.

"I thought you said you are only _a quarter _Canadian."

"Clearly, I don't have to be pure breed like you to have the tendencies of the Canadian gene pool."

"For your information, Ted and I are having the best time." At that moment, she caught a glimpse of a framed picture of the two of them at last weekend's football game huddled under an umbrella in the drizzling rain. The frame was heart-shaped. She briefly felt her nerves flare, then shook it off. "Just because he likes to show how much he cares doesn't mean anything! Maybe you could learn something from Ted."

Barney laughed impetuously and cocked his head, considering. "You think I should be more like Ted? Why didn't I think of that!" his voice laden with sarcasm. Robin flinched because actually hearing him say it, made her realize nothing could be farther from the truth.

"Well I wouldn't lose any sleep over it," she said.

"Don't worry because only Ted would be losing sleep over the fact that we've been brought together three times under extraordinary circumstances. But I mean that's Ted's department and I'm not."

"I think that's just a coincidence! I'm sure other people have had the same - wait - three? There was the hospital and now. What am I missing?"

"Oh right, well…" he trailed off.

"Barney?"

He studied her, trying to decide her reaction in advance and finally realized there would be no better or worse opportunity, but hiding or simply omitting his knowledge of her past was pathetic.

"Come here" he gestured for her to have a seat on the futon but she perched on his desktop instead. He had to laugh at that. Next time he was doing homework he would undoubtedly be thinking about her ass. Like his grades weren't slipping enough, but whatever. He pulled on a shirt, then proceeded to paw through the items wedged at the back of his closet.

"This better be good Barney."

He held up his finger slid out a box of ties. In the box was another box he pulled it out and removed the magazine.

"Now Robin, before you freak out because I know your true identity just know that I consider this information highly classified and -"

"Oh my god Barney!" Robin leapt off the desk and stared at the picture of herself at fourteen. At her alter ego. Then she stared at Barney gasping for each breath. "I can't believe -" It didn't take much to bring her back to those days. Lucking out getting on the show in the first place and acquiring celebrity status, close friendships, and her first boyfriend all on teen idol. But there were also darker moments behind the scenes that followed, that she swore she was leaving in the past.

"And Robin I think your much cooler in person" he said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him skeptically.

"Not that I don't have the highest regard for the creative genius that is Robin Sparkles," he added.

"That's real cute Barney…very diplomatic."

"Soo since this is now all out in the open how bout a little rendition of sandcastles in the sand," he asked, trying to ease any tension that he sensed may be lurking in her head.

As if on cue, a solo tear crept down her cheek.

"Sorry I'm sure Ted would lecture me on being out of line right about now."

"No it's not you" she laughed "anyway who hasn't been an insensitive jerk from time to time."

"So, what's the deal. I personally think you were robbed in the finals." He wiped the tear away. "Tears don't dry on their own trust me."

"That was a long time ago but it still seems complicated. It's just as well I didn't win anyway my heart just wasn't in it anymore."

"Why not?"

"Simon"

"The guy who won teen idol," Barney cut in.

"He was my first boyfriend… as you probably know," she smirked at him.

And he nodded.

"He convinced me he'd never even glance at another girl let alone cheat so of course he was secretly dating the other girl in the finals."

"Violet Star" Barney recalled.

"You _were_ a little obsessed huh" she observed. Finding his knowledge endearing in a way she didn't expect. "We had the whole finals duet choreographed and rehearsed it was going to be well -"

"Legendary" he offered

"Yeah, well, if he hadn't told me he was changing partners at the last second and decided to perform our song with her."

"Violet Star and you were best friends."

"_Were_ being the operative word."

"So you really were robbed," he mused, putting together the missing pieces. "I knew that final performance wasn't on par for Robin Sparkles." She nodded silently, remembering that's exactly how she'd felt during the duet with Jessica Glitter.

"If it's any consolation," he continued, "that summer completely sucked for me but I got through it, because of you…er her Robin Sparkles I mean."

"Really?" She didn't remember the last time a guy had said something that sweet and really meant it.

"Yeah, I thought I wanted to be like my dad my whole life and then I realized all he wanted to be was my sperm donor and fed me every lie in the book before ditching me in Canada for the summer."

"Sorry."

Barney shrugged indifferently because after all these years he wasn't responsible for holding his father's baggage or being hurt by it.

"Sometimes I wish my dad had run off on me. It would have been a nice change of pace from his daily criticism, empty glares, and binge drinking."

Barney reflected silently. She was nothing like the typical girls with daddy issues he gravitated towards. Therefore, none of his consolatory/seductive one-liners seemed right.

"Hey what's this?" she reached for the other book inside the box in a lame attempt to lighten the mood, "The play book" she read off the cover.

"Uh that's nothing!" Barney grabbed it and the magazine and shoved them both in the box and proceeded to seal the package back up.

"What's the playbook?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you hungry? Let's eat."

Robin stared at him debating, "As much as my journalism instincts want me to figure out what that book is, I guess I can't turn down a free lunch."

"I never said -"

"Spare me," she fluffed her mahogany hair, in his desk mirror before flouncing out the door.

They were sitting together twenty minutes later in the student union. The hub of campus was crowded as usual during Saturday brunch and they finally located an empty table. It was probably designed for one so Robin combined her strawberry French toast with Barney's burger and fries while he balanced the trays between them.

"To us," Barney tapped the side of his pepsi bottle against her bottle of orange juice before twisting off the cap.

She opted to believe he meant 'us' as in both individually stated in the plural, rather them the 'us' that would imply they were a couple. Regardless, there was no reason they couldn't be civil towards each other and Robin smiled in return.

"So how did you and Ted meet anyway?" Robin asked, tearing open a container of syrup.

"Well for starters he was married to this psycho Karen back then."

"Yeah right."

"No you're actually wifey number four," he insisted and proceeded to tick them off in chronological order.

"There was Karen all of junior high and ninth grade, Zoey briefly in 10th until she moved, and Ted was Mrs. Victoria Meyer the rest of high school…totally monopolized his life."

"So what were you like his marriage counselor?"

"No, I met him at Denny's. I did a cameo there as a dish slave and he went there all the time with Karen and her friends. I went to catholic schools and spent the previous summer in Canada being obsessed with teen idol…as you know…so I knew no one."

"And Ted?"

"Ted was this guy surrounded by a pack of girls. I was impressed. I didn't realize his pathetic reason for being the only bro."

"Wow so he hung out with all girls in junior high. That kind of explains his sensitive - uh oh"

"What?"

"Speaking of Ted's girlfriends. Brittany's here from the party," Robin pointed a fork.

"Let's hide!"

"Too late," Robin said, watching Brittany dragging over the guy she was with. They careened to a stop at their table. While Brittany could only be described as fun-sized by Barney's standard, the guy she was with had to be over 6 feet and towered over her by nearly a foot. Brittany wore a pink headband and camisole under a pink crop top long sleeved sweater. Clearly the girl worshipped pink.

"Hey you two! This is my boyfriend Ross."

Robin and Barney exchanged a look.

"This is the couple I was telling you about" Brittany beamed. Then turning to Robin and Barney she explained, "When I saw how perfect you were together at the party, I just remembered how much I loved Ross and had to get back together with him. I hope there's no hard feelings with your brother Ted." her fixed smile, faltered only slightly at that last part.

"What?" Robin asked.

"It's just you two made me realize that I had to work things out with Ross. We've been together three years."

"Brittany, Barney and I are not -" Robin was going to say together because she had no idea why Brittany would have that impression or think Ted was her brother. Was she really that drunk, that she had some skewed amnesia.

"the only ones in love!" Barney interrupted her. "Congratulations guys!"

"Aww that's so adorable! They finish each other's sentences too." Brittany clasped a hand over her heart, leaning into Ross affectionately.

Barney winked at Robin. She responded by kicking him under the table, but smiled brightly at Brittany and Ross.

"Like one mind" Barney agreed.

"Y'all are real lucky to have found each other," Ross smiled broadly.

"I'm the lucky one," Barney said.

"I know what you mean," Ross said, reaching for Brittany's hand. "We'll see y'all around."

Robin watched them go feeling totally blindsided. It wasn't so much Brittany's messed up interpretation of her and Barney together, but that she actually didn't hate the thought of it. Maybe even that she almost wished it was like that. But there was no way she was giving Barney a pass. "Do I even want an explanation?" she demanded, reaching over and slugging him in the arm.

"Oww Scherbatsky!" he winced, "What was that for?"

"You know damn well we are not a couple."

"So what? You think they'd be happy to learn they rebuilt their relationship on a lie?"

Robin considered his rationale. "I guess not," she conceded.

"Exactly," he said, wolfing down his burger contentedly.

Thanks for reading comments are greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thank you soooo much for your awesome feedback. This is up a day later than promised but I had to study a little for my NCLEX. This chapter starts out in the present then fast-forwards to the future, similar to how the show is structured. Hope you like it.

"These are great Lil!" Ted enthused as they previewed her art work in the mid semester exhibit. She'd recreated fashion models and Manhattan runway scenes from each decade starting with the 1950s. The watercolors she used gave the impression they were real photographs that had been submerged underwater for a long time.

"Thanks," she said with a glowing smile.

Barney returned with a plate of breaded mushrooms and artichoke dip. He listened idly while Ted continued to rave over Lily's paintings. Robin was supposed to be there but she flaked having something come up at the last minute with her new sorority. Apparently, it was a sore spot between the them because even though Lily had been offered to pledge two of her three top choices and Robin had only been offered Phi Mu, that was the only one Lily really wanted. Needless to say, Lily wasn't in any mood to give details about what Robin was doing. Probably hazing Barney imagined.

"What do you think Barney?" Lily asked him as if she considered him an expert. He looked up.

"I don't know. Ted you're blocking my view."

Ted edged to the side.

"I like them" he said. "I bet you'll get an award."

"I don't want to place. I want to win!" Lily stated demandingly.

"Don't worry baby you'll be great!" Barney kissed her a third time to reassure her since picking her up.

"Hey Barney!" a couple of pretty brunettes walking by waved. They were on the swim team and two of the many perks of his life guarding job. That and the sense he was overcoming something he lost during his drowning accident. After that happened, it had taken him years to go near water again.

Lily's smile wilted briefly seeing Barney react so welcomingly towards them, but instantly resurfaced when her instructor stopped by to praise her work.

"These images are really striking Lily. You should be proud of your efforts." Professor Daniels noted photographing them for the catalogue program. "What was your inspiration?"

"Um…I love fashion" she was aware it was a weak response and wished Robin was there to coach her on a more compelling objective behind the paintings.

"Well the viewers' attention is definitely drawn to the fashion element. The watercolor medium adds to that effect."

"I was focused mainly on the styles, even the research was pretty interesting," she agreed.

"There may be some irony there too," Professor Daniels acknowledged thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think it's that the fashions are important and the models aren't. They're forgettable." Ted offered an explanation.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. Very perceptive Mr. Mosby. And does that affect your opinion of the modeling industry or how models are relatively invisible compared to their clothes, hair, and accessories despite agonizing efforts to look perfect?"

Ted and Lily looked captivated by what their professor was discussing and their discussion continued for almost ten minutes. Barney felt like the whole conversation was over his head or level of interest. He eyed the paintings. They were pretty girls wearing pretty clothes. They were girls he'd mostly like to do provided the opportunity. Why overanalyze that and speculate over their feelings? He headed back towards the refreshment table.

"Any of this junk any good?" Ted asked as Barney was squashing an apple turnover onto his plate a little while later. He shrugged. Ted delicately ladled himself two glasses of lemonade.

"What is it with you tonight? You keep wandering off."

"Low blood sugar," Barney responded.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Typical you."

"Maybe you should text Robin," Barney suggested impulsively.

"Why? She's busy."

"Don't you wanna know how her initiation is going?"

"She'll tell me later. Besides this is Lily's big night."

"Robin's too."

"It's not the same."

"I know," Barney said.

"Bro you need to be less ADD when it comes to women," Ted said, taking a sip of lemonade. Then proceeding to tong ice cubes into each glass.

"Really? Is that all you came over here to tell me. Well mission accomplished. You can go get back to my girlfriend now." Barney meant it to sound harsh, but watching Ted behave so meticulously wrapping a napkin around each glass it came out more like amusement.

"Actually we were just about to go look at the medieval architecture display," Ted said sheepishly, like he'd just been slapped in the face with his own advice. "Should we wait?"

"No I'm going to go smoke a minute. Maybe later."

Ted nodded. "Don't get in any trouble."

"Not without you to blame." Barney smirked.

A few minutes later, he was on the student plaza outside the Art Building entrance taking a drag. It was a little chilly as early October nights in New York tended to be. Again he inhaled deeply, watching as a bunch of giggling girls came into view. One he recognized as Robin and Lily's suitemate…either Claire or Shelly. To him they were one person. Apparently she did too.

"Hiyaaaa Stinson" Claire/Shelly drawled.

"Hey yourself, you guys initiated yet?"

The girls smiled deviously. "Almost. We have to go to different bars and get guys to buy us shots…then steal the glasses as proof." She elevated her purse, revealing their stash. "See they're in here."

"How's it going?" He imagined doing shots off her sexy abs.

"Great, except she almost passed out once," Shelly/Claire divulged, indicating the curly blond haired girl standing beside her. "Light weight," she whispered leaning into Barney. He detected vodka on her breath and gave her an approving nod. Taking in her pale blond silky hair and low cut halter top. He always operated under the principle that what Lily didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Where's Robin?" he asked.

She regarded him curiously. "With Claire. They're doing their list, they got some sketchy places too," she elaborated. So this must be Shelly, Barney ascertained.

"You know, I never took you for an art show kind of guy."

He held up his cigarette. "I'm not."

"We should hurry Shelly!" the other girl wailed, apparently concerned with her future as a Phi Mu.

"Want to buy me my last shot?" Shelly asked, blatantly flirting.

"Fine," he gave in without a fight.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" she said caressing his arm while leading the way to her final destination, McClaren's.

Five years later…..

Lily was experiencing the company of real life models, namely Quinn and her entourage.

She polished off the margarita she'd been nursing since she arrived at Quinn and Barney's wedding shower. Silver and white glittery balloons orbited around the room and an enormous banner reading Quinn + Barney = True Love 4EVER stared her down from above the fireplace. Marshall was supposed to have accompanied her; however, he got sucked into working the weekend. Plus she was feeling plenty bitter Ted and Robin both bailed at the last second. It was exhausting listening to Quinn and all her stripper/model friends gush over the gifts and wedding plans. She should have brought her students short stories to grade. That would have killed some time and probably been more interesting than the conversations circulating around here.

Everyone in their group was aware of Lily's sixth sense for true feelings. Credit all her painting that made her so intuitive or maybe all her practice reading the minds of kindergarteners that couldn't always verbalize their emotions, either way she was a mastermind when it came to relationship psychology. Now, at 23, she swears she knew Barney and Robin were in love back when they all met and she's convincing because she's Lily. That was one of the countless reasons today was such a drag. She hated being wrong.

Her cell rang. It was Marshall again and she decided to answer this time.

"Hey Lily Pad -"

"Don't you Lily-pad me Marshall Erikson."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. You know I would be there if I could."

"It. Is. Marshall." she punctuated each word dramatically. Viewing Barney and Quinn across the room embracing for a picture.

"Why what's up?"

"It's surreal. I mean that's supposed to be Robin not Quinn and you know it."

"Lily calm down."

"No Marshall. You know what I was just thinking about? That summer Robin was in Japan and Barney and Robin both decided to surprise each other the same weekend and they totally missed each other."

"Only they ended up meeting at the airport because Barney's flight got delayed." She loved how he always knew the important parts of her stories.

"Exactly, that could only happen to those two," Lily said wistfully.

"Try not to be too upset sweetie. I mean I think Barney should be with Robin too - if anybody - but that's just not our call."

"Couldn't we sue for custody over Barney's love life?"

He laughed. "That would be a first, honestly I can't believe he even wants to get married."

"Why? You did!"

"I know Lily but I'm not Barney and you're sure as hell not Quinn!"

Lily sighed. "I guess on some level, I just always thought if Barney ever did get married or settle down -"

"Or tie the noose as he likes to say," she could almost see the grin splitting Marshall's face, the way it always did when Barney told them that during their brief engagement. Like no one or nothing could convince him Lily wasn't perfect for him.

"I thought he'd end up with Robin for sure."

"What?" Quinn startled her from behind, looking reproachful. Lily had been so preoccupied daydreaming back to her and Marshall's engagement, that she'd forgotten to keep tabs on Quinn's location.

"Nothing." Lily choked out as her heart prematurely contracted in shock.

"It didn't sound like nothing to me." Quinn wore a chiffon sparkly red strapless dress and Lily got an eyeful of her perfectly displayed rack. That dress would turn anyone gorgeous, but Quinn still had a sour expression plastered on her face.

Lily realized fibbing would just make matters worse. "Marshall and I were just reminiscing about college and how we all though Barney would marry Robin back then." Lily laughed lightly, trying to lighten the moment.

"Why?" Quinn's glare sliced through Lily like a knife. "Why?" she repeated.

Lily looked down, "It just seemed like we never met two people that more uniquely belonged to each other." That was so true Lily reflected and really nothing had changed.

Quinn scoffed. "Is that all," she said dismissively. Inside she had never been more disappointed.

"Sorry," Lily said.

"Don't be. Clearly you were wrong then and now."

Lily nodded still feeling remorseful. "The last thing I wanted was you to think -"

"Please" Quinn sounded patronizing "You don't have to explain. But maybe next time you and Marshall should save your pillow talk for the appropriate place."

"Fine" Lily said. "We really are happy for you."

"Thanks" Quinn smiled winningly "so happy you could be here" she added dryly before walking away.

"God Lily! You have got to watch your mouth." Marshall startled Lily after a few moments of silence on her end.

"Marshall don't you dare make this worse for me."

"At least she's gone."

"Right, gone to construct a voodoo doll with my name on it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Too bad you didn't have it this morning, you could have skipped going altogether."

"Very funny."

"It's not like she's going to cancel the wedding because of what you said."

Yes, actually, she did.

Thanks for reading as always I will most likely update early next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! First off thanks for your wonderful reviews. It's great to see so much interest. This chapter is going to continue with how the show works with fast forwarding and rewinding to time landmarks. Then it will be all present for the next foreseeable chapters.

Seven years down the road, in the middle of a Buffalo blizzard, Don was driving his girlfriend Robin to their new home in Boston. He'd recently been offered the promotion of a lifetime to co-host a morning show there. Of course that meant Robin had to give up her job anchoring the news but sacrifices helped couples grow.

Robin stared out the window, Don was all wrapped up in a political radio program that sounded like glorified static to her. He had barely said two words to her in the past hour. It was getting late and she was starting to feel the doubting voices in her head criticizing her for quitting a perfectly good job because a guy asked her too. Obviously, Don wasn't just any guy. They'd been together over a year and he was thirty and going places in his career. She was just about to take a couple benadryl to hopefully sleep off some of this long drive when their car started sliding and struggling for traction. She bolted up right.

"Don't worry Robin. Just a little black ice. You go back to sleep." he cooed.

"That's okay," didn't he realize she hadn't been sleeping the past three hours.

But Don clearly didn't sense any annoyance because he continued on blathering "Aren't you thrilled we're not going to have to be apart. That long distance deal was not for us."

"Huh uh," she half-smiled.

"Whoa" the car slipped again and veered into the next lane. Robin hurriedly fastened her seat belt as Don flipped off the guy next to them.

They drove a couple more minutes despite the terrible visibility.

"Maybe we should pull over" Robin urged. "I hate this."

"Robin would you -" Don stopped short when he felt himself lose control. The car in front of them spun around 360 degrees and he swerved to miss him and ended up getting t-boned by a driver behind him.

He started unloading his entire vocabulary of swear words as the guy that had been spinning in a circle was struck by someone else and all of their vehicles ended up in the median area and on the shoulder.

Growing horns, Don flung his door open and flew out like a bat out of hell accosting the other driver.

"Look what you caused!" Don demanded, flinging his arms in the air.

"It's not my fault, it was impossible to-"

"You wrecked everything!" Don screamed. "My car, my new job…" Robin was vaguely aware of the fact Don had never actually checked to make sure she was fine.

"What's your name, insurance info let's go" Don ordered.

"Don't worry about my name," the other driver replied haughtily. "We about to wait on the patrol to figure out what's what."

"This is insanity" Don scowled. Robin should have been shocked by Don's outburst, but really he wasn't the conservative type. Maybe that's what attracted her to him his fierce nature. Heck, he even played hockey and had one fake tooth. That was pretty hard to beat in her book. Hard, but not impossible a little voice in the back of her head reminded her.

Barney gunned the patrol car down freeway in the early morning hours on Valentine's Day. He had just received report that there had been an accident involving three vehicles.

"Are you alright miss?" Barney had been the one assigned to triage the car passengers. He had already called in a possible concussion and back injury from the Honda Pilot. Now he peered in the Ford F150 truck.

"Barney! Wh-?" He was standing at her window as if magically conjured from another lifetime, practically, at least she couldn't remember not knowing him.

"Robin oh my god! Wow!" he pulled open the passenger door and she jumped out straight into his arms. Pulling him into a tight hug, inhaling his essence. The snow was falling; slowly, magically, practically levitating around them. Along the vast space of highway they were a million miles from normal.

"I can't believe you're here!" Barney reveled as she pinched him.

"Ow Scherbatsky. What was that for?"

She laughed, "I thought I might be dreaming. When the fuck did you become a cop?"

"Well you did teach me how to shoot. It only seemed right."

"Yeah I guess I did." She couldn't believe they'd been apart for two years. Ever since the Quinn breakup she given him all the space in the world feeling incredibly guilty. The reason Barney hated her because when Quinn confronted her, she couldn't deny she was in love with him. And that had been the mortal wound to their relationship. Because through everything else, all their college make-ups and break-ups they always stayed friends, bros even. But that seemed impossible in the aftermath of Quinn. But being back together she realized maybe their story wasn't over. And that sent shivers up her spine.

Barney marveled at the fact she was standing there in front of him. Just like that. "I don't believe my eyes!" he repeated smiling uncontrollably. She was staggeringly beautiful to him, every thought in his head was on her and how badly and irreparably things had ended between them yet how he'd never been able to let go of her in his heart. That's why he didn't immediately register the guy she was with. Tall, jet black hair, BUILT, and a smug expression, slightly laced with the annoyance of being inconvenienced stomped in their direction through the heavy snowfall.

"We got a tow comin" Mr. muscles spit out walking past them, clearly still too pissed at the unexpected detour to see straight. He slumped back in the driver's seat not even acknowledging Barney's presence. Barney pulled Robin by the wrist leading her over to a snow embankment.

"Robin what's been going on with you? Do you realize how much I've missed you? Who is that guy because he seems all wrong for you? Where are you going?" he knew he was bombarding her with questions.

"Barney I'm not some criminal you can interrogate." She was defiant in a way that made it impossible for him to love her more.

"I'm not trying to but talking to Lily to see how you are isn't enough."

He was still her weakness after all this time. "That's Don, we're moving to Boston. To his new job." He didn't even try to conceal to disappointment radiating through him. Between them there was nothing but love and no amount of time could ever change that. He loved her so much and he had to seize this one opportunity. If she was moving to Boston for some guy, then this time might be permanent and no amount of love or fate interventions would bring her back to him again. He needed to be positive this is what she truly wanted.

"Is that what you want?"

Funny, Robin didn't recall Don asking her that once and she was silent for a long time. "Yes, well …" no, she couldn't lie about it, their relationship was so far past the stage of false pretenses, "not exactly but relationship is about compromise."

"Then you must really love him."

Again, she was silent for what seemed like an eternity. They just watched the accident, the paramedics arrived and took the couple from the Honda off in stretchers. One tow truck arrived and then another. Don yelled for Robin to hurry up and get back when their tow truck started hooking up his vehicle.

Barney realized he had to let her go, it was only fair. He'd asked her to once with Quinn and now he had to return the favor. Don was acting impatient, clearly he had a high opinion of himself. Well at least their kids would be self-confident. "Enjoy your trip." Barney kissed her temple gently once before backing off. She nodded, watched him, took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then started towards Don. But she couldn't do that. Couldn't go to Boston, realized she never really wanted to in the first place. New York had been her home since she left Canada and it would always be and her heart would always be with Barney, so the rest of her might as well be too.

"I really love you, you idiot" she yelled, running through the high frozen snow to where he stood by the cruiser. That was all he needed, no more hesitating or contradictory thought processes. He pulled her against him kissing her sweetly and forcefully the only way he ever knew how. Later, Robin would say her decision to once again risk being totally honest, in that moment, was a split second decision. You'd be surprised how many of those turn out to be life changing. Barney would argue it was a decision almost two decades in the making.

"Why hello there Stinson! This is a surprise," Shelly sang out upon answering the door to Robin and Lily's dorm. Barney was immediately blasted by the aroma of incense and loud music. Robin and Claire were dancing in the middle of the room, wearing boas and heavy makeup typical of call girls and miss america contestants. Shelly held a hairbrush in her hand.

"Lead singer" she commented noticing him staring.

"Does this belong to either one of you?" Shelly yelled finally getting their attention away from the screen. "Sorry it's hard to tell who you're with these days," grinned knowingly of their last encounter.

"Shut the door, we're not supposed to have any open flames!" Claire ordered.

"Welcome to our bachelorette pad!" Shelly squealed dancing around him as a new pop song started up..

"What's up Barney?" Robin appeared flushed, she leapt off the couch and intercepted in from Shelly.

"That's what I'd like to know," Shelly said.

"Is Lily here? We were supposed to do something?"

"Yeah right, do you actually think we'd breathe the same air as her," Claire demanded.

"Yeah she is seriously gonna freak when she sees this mess," Shelly added. "Maybe we'll see ya later Robin." The two of them seemed to view Lily's impending arrival as some kind of threat and quickly darted through the adjoining bathroom leaving Barney and Robin alone.

"Apparently, Robin Sparkles isn't history after all," Barney teased, walking over to check out their window view.

"We were just messing around. Trust me Robin Sparkles isn't making a comeback."

"That's a shame."

"You'll survive…assuming you keep your mouth shut about that," Robin winked at him. "Anyway we can watch the O.C. until Lily shows up. Claire and Shelly have been teaching all this important American stuff and I have literally a million episodes left." She pressed some buttons on the remote as he shrugged, sitting beside her on the futon.

"Might be a good idea to get an expert lesson before taking any citizenship test."

"Very funny," she remarked rolling her eyes and reaching for an open packet of mnm's as the theme song began. She popped a couple green ones into her mouth before offering any to Barney.

"MnM?" he laughed, she looked like a squirrel packing nuts.

"Yeah."

"What color?"

"I don't care. They taste exactly the same."

"No! The green ones are the best!" Robin declared.

"That's all a psychological girl thing."

"Your right Barney, now that you mention it I think color vision is more of a girl thing," she objected eating a few more green.

"Oh come on."

"Like would you say this is red or orange?" she cocked a taunting eyebrow in his direction.

Barney snatched it and ate it.

"Let's play a game," Robin suggested, removing her boa. "First I have to blindfold you."

"Really?" Barney asked suggestively.

"Shut up," Robin laughed, wrapping the fluffy pink boa over his eyes and tying it behind his head.

"I like where this is going!" Barney commented.

"Says the guy whose dating my best friend."

"Says the girl whose dating my best friend," Barney mimicked. "Of course that part didn't occur to you."

"Hmmm, maybe I need to tighten this."

"Owwwwwwwwwww Scherbatsky! You're strangling my face! Just get on with it."

"Ok the game is guess the MnM color," Robin grinned, reclaiming her seat beside him, their knees pressing against each other. "I'm going to feed you an MnM and you tell me what color."

"They all taste the same!"

"Prove it. Here's the first one. Open up."

"Yes nurse Robin."

Rolling her eyes, she fed him a blue one. "Brown," Barney guessed.

"No, try again," she fed him a red one. "Brown," Barney guessed.

"Concentrate!" Robin fed him a yellow one. "Brown," Barney guessed.

"Stop saying brown!" she fed him another yellow one. "Brown," Barney guessed.

"I'm not giving you any brown idiot," Robin said trying to sound harsh.

"Ok ok" Barney laughed. He opened his mouth for another one. She plucked another red one out but instead of feeding it to him she leaned in and kissed him. Feeling the perfect contour of his mouth aligned with her own. Maybe it was all the candles, but it was impossible to resist. But just as quickly she regained her grip on reality and jerked back.

Barney lost the boa in a nanosecond, needing proof their kiss wasn't just some illusion too good to be true. Her surprised and slightly guilty caramel eyes drew him back with magnetic force sealing his lips powerfully against hers. In no time, she was grabbing his shirt, pressing their bodies even closer. Engulfed in her velvety kisses, he was consumed with everything Robin. She ran her hands along his chest escalating every one of his senses. He held one hand supporting the back of her neck, while using the other to explore her curves never breaking the kiss. Together they found comfort and passion in each other that they never knew existed.

A few moments later, the click of the door lock startled them both and they abruptly broke apart as if raised from a trance. Robin ran her fingers against her bruised lips as Lily opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Lily," she managed, staring straight at the tv.

"Hi guys! Sorry it took so long but you know never feel guilty for making a guy wait." She went over a nestled in Barney's lap. "Oooh the O.C. I love - are you shaking baby?" Lily looked concerned.

"No I -I'm just happy to see you sweetie," Barney answered robotically, giving her a brief peck on the cheek.

"Me too!" Lily beamed, resting her head on his shoulder contentedly. His arm habitually wrapping around her waist. Robin felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she desperately wanted to look away, but forced herself to witness their connection. She reminded herself what they had, is what she had with Ted and what she and Barney had just done was the same as what Simon and Violet had done to her on teen idol.

"You two can stop acting all cagey," Lily announced, about twenty minutes later, as the O.C. ended, causing Robin and Barney to exchange an alarmed look. "I _know _Claire and Shelly were here." She looked from Robin to Barney expectantly and took their relieved expressions as confirmation. "I knew you guys were acting a little weird!" she looked triumphant at solving her own mystery.

"Sorry Lily, I'll clean it up," Robin said.

"Of course they'd come here to make a mess," Lily fumed. "What were they having? A séance?"

Robin laughed nervously at the prospect. "Something like that but don't worry."

"Nevermind, I'll do it when Barney and I get back from getting pizza. You still feel like pizza sweetie?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Barney mumbled remembering why he came in the first place.

"Perfect let me just get ready and we can go in ten minutes," she bounced off his lap and into the bathroom after grabbing a few items from her closet. As soon as she disappeared behind the door, Robin reached over Barney without thinking for her coat. For the first time feeling cold enough to need it.

"And I thought things might be awkward," Barney said as she stretched over him, her soft hair grazing his chest.

"Listen champ, that was one time only," Robin returned determinedly.

"Robin" Barney whispered.

"Shhh" she placed a delicate finger over his lips, realizing she was clearly going to have to be the strong one. "See you Barney. Bye Lily!" she called in her general direction, not waiting for a response.

Barney chased her down out the door, but luckily the hallway was pretty deserted.

"Robin wait!" she stopped walking and turned to face him. He didn't know how to say what he needed to say so he kissed her, feeling the warmth of her lips and agonizing over the perfect way she fit against him.

"Barney don't make me slap you," she hissed, glancing around to make sure no one saw. "Please," she added seeing his pained expression.

"Robin that kiss was legendary."

"You and Lily are legendary. You shouldn't take that for granted." _Walk away walk away _her conscience commanded her, but it was as if they were glued together and the way he was leaning his forehead against hers was so intimate.

"Was it?" he repeated, his hands fisted inside her jacket pulling her into him.

_No no no. _In her mind the answer was effortless, but when she met his ice blue eyes "it was perfect…I have to go." Robin choked down the lump in her throat and threatening waterworks. Her dad's voice resounding in her head _crying is for girls Robin, you're tough, tough people don't cry. _She'd always resented that. _No dad, tough people are in touch with their emotions_. But again, those answers were always effortless in her head. Barney watched her go. Every muscle in his body ached to go after her and kiss her and tell her they were legendary. But he couldn't overcome his reputation, he wasn't Ted, he was dating Lily for street credit mostly but still, and he was crazy for thinking differently. He walked back inside and blew out every candle Shelly and Claire lit and Lily came out and kissed him for being so thoughtful and it killed him because he already missed Robin.

Thanks for reading! What's next?! Upcoming chapter will be how Lily met Marshall and all in the present. The time jumps were mainly because we can endure a lot when we are ensured a happy ending so keep in mind any drama will only strengthen relationships long term btw One reviewer mentioned putting Ted and Lily together and I did think about that because I actually think they would make a great couple too in case anyone else wants to write that ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter, Ted's parents visit and Lily meets Marshall. Hope you like it and please review!

laurennn'cc: glad you found it, I am also a swarkles/bro shipper 4ever!

GG: thanks! Yeah Barney as a cop is so HOT and perfect considering how Robin influenced his decision..bet they could do some fun role playing with his .

Ted's parents were visiting him at NYU for the weekend and offered to take him to dinner Saturday night at the Olive Garden. Naturally, they invited Barney since he and Ted had been best friends all of high school, and Robin since he talked incessantly about his new girlfriend. So that left Lily all alone. She rationalized there wasn't enough space in the Buick or Barney would have insisted they extend her an invitation and she further realized it would have been rude for Barney to turn them down, but still a part of her felt left out. She needed to be around other people but she couldn't think of anyone to go out with at the last minute, so she opted for the library.

She figured she could get a lot accomplished on the "phases of the moon" interactive bulletin board she was creating for the second grade class she visited Fridays for her first field experience. It took about an hour to get every thing organized. The directions, manipulatives in each pocket, the moons each complete with a smiling face, and the vocabulary cards. She went over to get Velcro to apply to the moon backs and the minute she turned back around she spotted Shelly and Claire. The two blond girls were tearing at her project like raccoons raiding a dump.

"HEY! That's my stuff."

"Really?" Claire snickered, "Because it looks sooo childish."

"I know" Shelly agreed. "I always hear about education majors having it so stuff, but this looks like junk I did back in elementary school."

Lily gritted her teeth. "_This is for elementary school_."

"I guess their standards must be really low," Shelly ventured ignoring Lily. "Or maybe she was only accepted as a charity case."

"Speaking of charity cases," Claire smirked. "I wonder when Barney's going to get bored of his."

"What are you talking about?" Lily snapped.

"Nothing except the little one night stand Barney and I had not too long ago. Guess you can't even keep your own boyfriend entertained."

"Liar."

Shelly laughed sadistically. "It's true," Claire confirmed succinctly.

"Barney would never sleep with trash like you!"

"Why? Because he's not interested in sleeping with a charity case like you."

"That's none of your business. You're just jealous because you can't get a guy half as great."

"It was my business initiation night…and the next morning," Shelly dragged out her words deliberately.

"You figure that one out," Claire fake smiled.

"That's impossible, he was with me," Lily was becoming extremely flustered. Sure Barney flirted with other girls, but so did 90% of guys; that didn't mean he'd betray her and act on that. But she couldn't, beyond a shadow of a doubt, convince herself.

"Look I know you wish you had Barney all locked in and everything but somebody needs to set you straight bitch," Shelly's voice escalated attracting plenty of attention.

"Maybe if you were enough for him he wouldn't be screwing half the girls' swim team either," Claire put in. "He'll get bored eventually. Count on it."

"Maybe he already has," Shelly said snottily. Lily felt her resolve weakening, why wouldn't they stop harassing her? She couldn't fathom how Robin could stand them. Retrospectively, Lily learned, the root of their hatred towards her and acceptance of Robin was their jealousy over her having Barney and them wanting him. The irony of that was Robin was the only one who ever really had him.

"Beat it, I have more important things than entertaining your ridiculous accusations. And for the record Barney's taken."

"Really? Where is he now?" Shelly asked snidely, planting a final seed of doubt in Lily's mind before rudely brushing past her and intentionally shoving her papers on the floor.

In a flash of rage, Lily reached out slapping her in the back. "Pick that up."

Shelly whirled around her open hand colliding with Lily's face. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Lily reached out striking her in the shoulder and Shelly reacted by slamming her against a bookshelf.

Yelping in pain, Lily hit her back defensively turning her around and shoving her into the table.

"Oww!" Shelly screamed through hot angry tears, yanking Lily's hair and scratching her face.  
"Somebody help! Some girl is attacking my friend." Claire wailed, her calls for help quickly dissolving into helpless sobs. Shelly and Claire were nearly carbon copies on the outside, but Claire was a passive opportunist, whereas, Shelly's aggressive streak was a mile wide.

Marshall Erikson, a senior at NYU, looked up startled hearing a loud crash and a girl shrieking. The other members of his prelaw study group went right on working unconcerned.

"I better go check…" he said pushing his chair back just marveling at their level of concentration.

"Whoa what is this?" he yelled out coming around the corner seeing a blond and auburn haired girl going at it. Hair tangled around each other's fingers and smacking out crazily. The blond shoved the auburn haired girl roughly, knocking over a chair, they were really beginning to draw a crowd. The other girl lunged forward swinging. Marshall charged forward blocking the auburn hair girl from a return blow and giving the librarian enough time to intervene. A security guard rushed up separating them. The librarian gripped the blond and Marshall cinched his strong arms around the auburn-haired girl's waist.

"Anybody want to tell me what's going on?" The security guard demanded.

"She started it!"

"No she started it!" Lily and Shelly took turns accusing each other.

"All I know is that girl," the librarian indicated Lily "was here a long time before the other two showed up."

The guard raised his hand for silence. "I want each of your names and student numbers. Talk. Now." he pointed to each girl in turn. After taking a few statements, he looked at them harshly. "You can all consider this your first and final warning. NYU does not tolerate campus violence and if anything like this happens again you'll be written up to the dean. I don't think any of you want that on your record."

They all shook their heads vigorously and he seemed satisfied with that. "If you two have no business being here I suggest you move along." He told Claire and Shelly. After issuing them a final reprimand, the guard, Claire, and Shelly dispersed. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for stepping in Marshall," the librarian said, an indebted expression of gratitude on his face. Marshall nodded, only slightly embarrassed at being on a first name basis with the librarian.

"Yeah, you can release me now!" Lily wriggled free. For the first time Marshall got a good look at her. All he could think is woooooooow she is way out of my league.

"Sorry I was just trying to protect you from getting clobbered."

"Yeah my hero," Lily said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Although him being there was unexpectedly soothing and he looked like a nice, sincere guy.

After the customary round of introductions and Mosby family debriefings, they arrived at the restaurant. They were seated after a short wait and Robin found herself between Barney and Ted. The irony of that seating arrangement wasn't lost on her, not that she'd preferred to sit next to either one of Ted's parents. As they waited for their drinks and appetizers, Ted listened raptly while his parents caught him up to speed on his older sister's Lindsey's upcoming spring wedding. Ted had the classic middle child curse. Five years younger than Lindsey and five years older than Daniel; too often outshone by her perfection and his over spoiled protection. He couldn't believe Dan was already in 8th grade. He remembered those were his Karen years; that time he started defining his life in terms of the girl he was dating. Well, hearing about Lindsey, made him positive the rest of his life would be the Robin years.

"Barney and I already have dates too," Ted beamed draping an arm over the back of Robin's chair.

His parents both fell silent, clearly neither of them had the foresight Ted did to realize Robin was going to be a permanent fixture in their lives.

"Of course," his mom said, "Victoria and her parents will be there." Was it Ted's imagination or did his mother sound wistful mentioning her? That was the downside to having Victoria as an ex; their mothers took a weekly yoga class together and their father's were engineers for the same company. That's how they met in the first place.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mosby.. Ted's a great multitasker," Barney blurted out, losing interest in staring at their waitress Tammy.

His mom ignored him turning to Robin. "What are you majoring in Robin?"

"I don't know for sure but I think either an international reporter or maybe I'll do broadcast journalism in New York, she speculated.

"Oh honey!" his mother exclaimed with clear disdain. Barney looked at Robin, in the hot seat, he wished Ted's parents weren't always so transparent in their conservative ideals.

"At least she doesn't want to be a model or singer," Mr. Mosby chimed in, "and go on tour all the time."

Robin winced a little reminded of a time when that was exactly what she had wanted.

"Who will take care of the kids," Mrs. Mosby pressed on rhetorically. "You can't burn the candle at both ends, either your career or the children will suffer."

Robin laughed and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, there was a direction she hadn't considered her life taking. But then Barney started laughing too uncontrollably and that got her going again.

"BARNEY!" Ted scowled.

"What is so hilarious? What am I missing?" Mrs. Mosby consulted her husband who stared blankly at her.

"Sorry!" Barney said, trying to get a grip. "It's just Robin as a mom," he shook his head. "The only thing more insane would be me as a dad…I can just picture her feeding the kids candy for breakfast and signing them up for shooting league." Barney's mouth twitched up in amusement, "No offense Robin," he said nudging her arm.

"Haha," she responded shoving him back. "I know how you would be all about letting them skip school to play laser tag and reading them porn as their bedtime story."

"You don't _read_ porn Robin. What up?" he said turning to Ted stretching his arm over Robin.

Ted and his parents all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Maybe I didn't get through," he said grinning, "you don't read -"

Robin slapped his hand forcefully and dragged it down. "I think they got it."

"Inappropriate much." Ted replied acerbically.

"We should order," Mr. Mosby decided beckoning for their waitress Tammy.

"You forgot family vacations in Vegas," Barney leaned closer whispering in Robin's ear. Robin couldn't help but smile at that. Still, she cast a quick glance Ted's parents way to check if they were listening and was relieved they were studying their menus.

"So Robin," Mrs. Mosby asked after they'd all placed their orders. "Is your family planning anything special for Thanksgiving?"

"Do you remember those cherry chocolate chip homemade muffins Vicky baked us last year?" Mr. Mosby reminisced dreamily.

"Barely…you practically devoured them single-handedly," Mrs. Mosby laughed delightedly. "She's such a considerate girl. What do you like to bake for Thanksgiving?" she refocused on Robin.

"Umm actually they …my family..already celebrated, sort of," images of past Thanksgivings at home flew through her mind. Her dad drinking scotch until he was incoherent, her sisters at each other's throats, and her mom criticizing everyone.

"What?" Mrs. Mosby asked nonplussed.

"Yeah, it was the Monday before last."

Mrs. Mosby still looked confused and somehow that compelled Barney to practically shout "SHE'S FROM CANADA" as if she was wearing a hearing aid that wasn't turned up enough.

"I told you that, Mom," Ted added critically.

"I know you mentioned Robin was Canadian, but I didn't realize all their holidays were off."

"They're not off if you live in Canada," Ted stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, weren't there any schools you wanted to attend in Canada?" Mrs. Mosby said segueing to a new subject.

"Well," Robin averted her gaze, feeling self-conscious, "yes."

"Didn't you want to stay in Canada for some reason?" she asked as if that would have been the smart choice. Robin looked at Barney. Only he knew the real reason for that and she didn't think now would be the time to explain to Ted's parents about her past music career and acquired fame as a teen idol hopeful.

"You should understand of all people Mom," Ted interrupted emphatically. "You're always trying to coerce dad to take you traveling more. See you and Robin have a ton in common!"

Mrs. Mosby smiled and nodded, but clearly she remained unconvinced.

A few minutes after Marshall returned to the safety of his study group, he realized he needed to go back and check on that girl. She acted tough and was a pretty scrappy fighter but you never knew with girls and besides he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," Marshall stretched.

"Why? What happened over there?"

"Chic fight," Marshall said putting his books in his backpack and standing. "It's just been a long night. Hit me up tomorrow though."

"Were they freshman?" Stewart asked. He was the resident assistant for a freshman floor and always complaining about how freshman were always in crisis mode for the most immature reasons. Marshall nodded.

Lily sat staring at her messed up work, on the verge of a breakdown, feeling like she just wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor.

"You okay?" Marshall slowed and glanced towards her on his way out, trying to seem super casual. Growing up with three older brothers, fighting came second nature to him, whereas, emotional girls scared him to death.

"Do I look fine? I am light years from fine!"

"Okay, okay I get it you need a shoulder to cry on," Marshall not so reluctantly went to her.

Lily sent him a scathing look, how did girls communicate so much like that. He had a hunch he was going to be learning a lot more than the functional aspects of criminal law tonight.

"Sorry that was insensitive," Marshall said, selecting the response proven effective by his dad whenever he said or did something his mom found offensive.

Lily felt her puffy lip, where Shelly had hit her.

"Hey um not to freak you out or anything but you're bleeding," Marshall told her.

"What!? Where? Is it bad?" Lily wailed miserably. Okay maybe she had never been in any fights Marshall rethought his assumption. He went to the circulation counter and retrieved a box of Kleenex, setting it in front of her. Meanwhile, Lily had pulled out a compact and was agonizing. She grabbed a tissue and pressed it to her mouth.

"She really nailed you with those acrylics," Marshall observed, "No pun intended."

A small breakthrough smile came through, which caused Lily an awful stinging sensation. "Talons is more like it."

"True," Marshall laughed.

"You probably think I some crazy freshman," she looked at him with her emerald green eyes.

"I think that girl probably had it coming." He felt so much warmth and sweetness just being next to her, there was no way the fight was her fault at all.

"Yeah, but still this looks pretty bad."

He didn't know if she meant the fight in the library or her cut lip and swollen cheek bone.

"A little ice should do the trick."

"Yeah well I think I'll have to settle for a frozen popsicle at the union, it's not like we have an ice machine in our room."

"I have ice, in my apartment though. I have a studio in the Garden Towers," which conveniently was practically next door.

"Okay," she nodded acceptingly. She stood up still feeling a little shaky and had trouble packing up all of her project.

"Let me," Marshall said putting everything neatly away. "Come on," he slung his backpack on and carried all her stuff with one hand so he could wrap his other arm around Lily's shoulders.

She smiled at him affectionately, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I wonder what's keeping Robin?" Ted's mother asked, enjoying a spoon of her cream soup.

"Yeah I wonder," Ted responded shooting her a meaningful glance.

"Hope she hurries. The food will be arriving soon," his father commented, slathering butter on his roll. "We don't want to miss the show afterwards."

"Not to worry Mr. and Mrs. Mosby! I'll go find her," Barney volunteered leaping up.

As soon as he had gone, Ted turned on his parents with a pointed glare. "You promised you were going to make an effort!"

"Don't make a scene, son" his father ordered sternly.

"Yes, Robin's an exquisite girl…but" his mother faltered, stirring her soup.

"But what?" Ted pressed.

"But she's not right for you."

"I can't believe you're ruining my life," Ted argued temperamentally. "Why do you have to find fault with every girl I love?!"

His mother nearly choked on her soup. "Don't joke like that," she shuddered.

"I'm not," Ted growled through clenched teeth. "Why are you always against me?" he accused.

"I'm not against you Teddy, but Robin is simply not wife material," she looked to Ted's father for agreement. "How can you expect us to get on board with that?"

"I hate you!" Ted thrust back his chair, garnering a few looks from nearby patrons.

"Be civil," his mother warned coolly.

Ted stared at her, it was like deja vu her micromanaging his love life.

"There is no need for an outburst," his father cut in firmly, always late for the party and responsible for cleaning up. "Your mom and I only want what's best for you. We keep an open mind about each girl you date. Now sit down Ted and tell us about the architecture program."

Ted felt like screaming at them to stop interfering, but instead he sunk down obeying like always.

Barney found Robin leaning against the patio rail, smoking. A few yuppie couples and a group of guys were scattered around the outdoor area. Stealthily he crept up behind her, then wrapped his arms around her tightly sweeping her off the ground and spinning them in a semicircle.

"Barney!" she yelled melodramatically, instantly recognizing his familiar touch and wicked laughter echoing around her. "Watch it! Are you trying to catch us both on fire?" she waved her cigarette in his face, before pulling it back and taking another drag.

"Mind if I borrow some of your fresh air?" he nudged her.

"How'd you know where to find me anyway?" she asked sharing her cigarette with him.

"I used my Robin radar" he whispered, leaning towards her conspiratorially. She smiled again which sent a million watt charges straight to his heart.

"Too bad it wasn't turned on any of the other times we crossed paths," she said through a smoke stream, feeling a little cheated for all the time between when she found him in the hospital comatose and when she met him again through Lily, that they had lost.

Barney shrugged, handing her the cigarette. "You wouldn't have liked me back then."

"Who says I like you now?"

"And, you still really act like a 14 year old playing mind games and hiding out smoking cigarettes."

"Yeah well clearly you're still that 10 year brat consumed with magic tricks and his playbook."

"You found that little brat first kiss worthy if I recall correctly," he said closing the gap between them to mere inches. Robin could swear he was about to kiss her and she knew she shouldn't be doing that. _Think about Ted Ted Ted and his parents. _Barney didn't move and neither did she.

"By the way, everybody's missing you in there," he told her finally.

"Everybody?"

He raked his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm just the messenger."

"In that case, tell them I got sick or something and I'll be right there."

Barney cocked his head thoughtfully. "I have a better idea, you tell me why you're really out here."

"Isn't that obvious. Ted's mother has had me in her cross hairs all night. I bet she's thrilled I'm taking my time."

"You'll get used to her. Trust me no one is good enough for their golden boy."

"That makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically.

"Really," Barney insisted. "They thought even less of me at first."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," she said depositing the remnants of her cigarette on an ash tray and cuddling against Barney impulsively.

"Look at it this way. You either get your smokin ass back inside and deal with Ted's parents or you dump him and we go make sweet sweet love in their car," he said feeling a million jolts of excitement thinking about it.

"There's a fun thought" she smiled into his sparkling blue eyes reading every thought.

"You know that backseat was begging for it."

"But Barney," she cast him a serious glance, suddenly scared of crossing that line with him no matter how amazing it might be "You know…"

"I do know," he laughed "just my warped sense of humor getting the best of me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll even up the ante a little and redirect their compulsive criticism my way. I can take it you know how I feel about challenges."

"I don't know what to say."

"How bout thank you you're awesome." Barney offered, leading her back to their dinner party.

"It's about time. I was worried!" Ted said as Barney and Robin reappeared at the table. Their dinners had arrived and Ted's parents were devouring their lasagnas while engaging Ted in a one-sided conversation.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked, pulling out Robin's chair for her. She nodded.

"You don't smoke, do you dear?" Mrs. Mosby asked Robin, crinkling her nose with distaste.

"Sorry..that was me," Barney blurted out. "You know how it is."

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Mosby asked in disbelief.

"Just that I bet you did a lot of experimenting when you were our age," he elaborated with a wink in her direction. She looked appalled and Mr. Mosby suppressed a humorous laugh.

"I most certainly did not!" she corrected him.

"My bad," Barney shrugged. "This looks good," he said biting into his steak before any more questions came his way.

Ted knew better. If Barney was smoking then he was smoking because Robin was smoking and the only part of the equation lacking there was why Barney, his best friend, was taking the rap for her. That was nothing like him. In fact, Barney didn't even take the fall for Lily. His most serious girlfriend to date. Like last week, when they'd been making out at 2AM and accidentally sounded the fire alarm, he bolted leaving her standing in the hall when chaos erupted and the entire dorm had to be evacuated. Ted shook his head. "What's up?" he mouthed to Barney kicking his shin. Barney shrugged.

"Well thanks for walking me up..both of you," Robin said, once her, Barney, and Ted were back in her dorm. Lily texted Robin earlier letting her know she was spending the night with a friend.

"You're welcome," Ted said in a low voice, pulling her close to him. They had almost had sex a couple times but Ted was determined their first time would be really special because it would include telling Robin he loved her.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Barney asked, intentionally interrupting their moment.

"I think it's time to leave Barn," Ted suggested.

"Leave Robin here all alone?"

"No _we're_ not leaving Robin alone."

He studied Ted, his transformation into relationship-Ted completed. "Oh she's coming too," Barney misinterpreted trying to derail Ted's plan. "Because I know this legendary club we can get into. How do you feel about becoming Adam Tench for the night? Robin you can be Tina or Darlene," Barney said flashing four licenses in his hand.

"Where did you get those?" Ted asked.

"Around."

"Barney."

"A magician never reveals his tricks Theodore."

"Barney may I speak with you in the hall?"

"Now?"

Ted nodded.

"Barney, Robin and I want to be alone?" Ted said in an obvious tone after getting Barney

in the hall.

"Why?" Barney asked childishly.

"So I can tell her I love her for starters and then were probably going to be getting a lot

closer."

"Mentally?" Barney asked hopefully.

"Barney stop messing around. I'm in love with Robin, we're ready."

"Or you're not ready. I think you should slow down."

"No no no no…I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. Although you do look a little

pale. Are you feeling okay? I hope that waitress didn't give you food poisoning for

hitting on her all night."

Barney laughed a little sadly wishing he could blame food poisoning. "If you're sure

about Robin at least sleep with a few other girls first. It's been a while since Victoria."

"I want to be with Robin and only Robin."

"But what does she want? Maybe she wants a profeesional like me."

"Ask me that again and you're going to be the one in need of a professional."

"Everything okay?" Robin opened the door looking from Barney to Ted.

"Absolutely," Ted followed her in. "Goodnight Barney," he said closing him out.

"Whatever I don't care." Barney said to no one. He realized he should leave, but he felt

as though he been literally impaled through the heart as Robin would say overusing the

adverb even in his mental dialogue.

He slid against the wall to the floor, listening to the silence punctuated by girls'

conversations and water running in the bathroom.

After Ted shut the door, he turned to see Robin peeling off her French knit sweater

strip tease fashion revealing only a low-cut tank top. She smiled seductively watching

his eyes light up. He closed the distance between them, slipping his arms around her

bare midriff. She gazed at him adoringly.

"I love you he whispered," after kissing her. "I love you Robin Scherbatsky and I always

will," he declared looking intensely into her eyes. Robin gasped slightly, feeling shocked

and nervous. She wasn't ready to say I love you; she wasn't even ready to _hear_ those

words from Ted. But Ted was such a sensitive guy and he just opened up his heart to her.

She needed to prove how serious she felt towards him, so she kissed him hard until he

was speechless. Ted wrapped his arms around her pulling her over to her bed as she

continued their kiss. He moaned against her as she lost her tank top and skirt and began

massaging the back of his neck. Robin felt herself wanting more and more under the

pressure of Ted's body and the way his hands were caressing every inch of her body it

was pretty obvious he felt the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ted asked breathing heavy while methodically french kissing her breasts.

Robin felt his erection against her, overpowering her senses. It had happened a few times lately during their makeout sessions and she decided she didn't want to pull the plug before the good part this time. "We should do this," Robin said, kissing him slowly. It was so romantic how serious he was taking this.

"We should do this," Ted agreed, stripping down the rest of the way.

"Ohhhhh hey Barney," Claire greeted, sashaying past him balancing a couple cartons of Chinese food while sifting through her purse. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, taking in his dark eyes.

"Lots of things," Barney responded apathetically.

Claire's eyes suddenly widened in worry, "Lily told you how awful we were," she guessed.

"Haven't seen her."

"Ohhhh. That's good," she juggled the cartons and her purse in one arm, while unlocking her door. Then looked back at Barney brooding. "Hey umm wanna fortune cookie or something? I have extra now that Shelly ditched me."

Thanks 4 Reading….As Always.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing and p.s. Swarkles shippers do not panic…seriously do not panic! It will be okay,lol. This update and picks up the morning after the previous chapter. Also to eliminate any confusion I'll say if the chapter is happening in the past, present, future but it will mostly be present and this chap is all present.

Lily awoke the next morning to the irresistible aroma of blueberry pancakes radiating from the kitchenette in Marshall's apartment. She had slept in his 'bedroom', which was nothing more a bed partitioned off from the rest of his studio loft, while he took the couch. His insistence on that arrangement taught her the value of choosing your battles with lawyers. However, judging from his already being up and cooking, she hoped he hadn't gotten no sleep on her account. Especially since she had slept way better than she usually did in Blair Hall. She stretched luxuriously. For some reason, the moment felt totally perfect.

"Morning sunshine," Marshall greeted, holding a spatula when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She smiled at him.

"Something smells amazing! I had no clue guys could cook."

"Well I learned a little, you know after roughing it my first couple years on pizza and takeout. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Cool," he said, getting two plates ready. She poured two glasses of juice and perched on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked after he sat down.

"Perfect. How bout you?"

"Yeah but then again I'm the one that stole your bed."

He shrugged good naturedly. "You think you're ready to go back?"

"I guess I have to face Blair Hall eventually," she said, sprinkling on powdered sugar.

"If it's any consolation, I bet it will be the last time that girl crosses you," he said, spearing another pancake off the stack.

Lily's expression brightened. "Hopefully, she won't be asking for an encore anytime soon at least."

"I think that's a pretty safe bet." He tilted up her chin, examining her bruised cheek and cut lip, "I don't see any permanent damage either," he said going back to his breakfast.

"As long as the evidence is gone by Friday. I feel like such a hypocrite though, I mean I'm always teaching my first graders vigilante justice is wrong and then l do the exact opposite."

"Everybody has to learn some stuff the hard way. Besides, at that age, kids always think it's cool to be bad." Marshall said, causing Lily to laugh.

"These are great!" she commented enjoying herself.

"Thanks, it's cool having somebody to cook for."

_Wow you're seriously like the perfect guy… smart getting accepted into law school, funny, cute, and can cook. _Lily reflected. But then she immediately told herself to stop with the daydreaming, a senior like Marshall would NEVER be interested in dating a freshman. Ughh and she had a boyfriend. Still she loved the way he kept smiling at her.

"I wish you would have been my teacher in first grade. I had this catholic school nun that was always on a power trip."

"Yeah you were probably still the teacher's pet," she teased.

"Hahha no maybe her favorite to make an example out of, especially considering my three older brothers kind of dragged the Erikson name through the mud more than once before I ever set foot in her classroom."

"I bet it drove your mom crazy dealing with all of you at once."

"Hey wait here," Marshall jumped up impulsively. "I wanna ask you something from a girl's perspective."

"Okay," Lily agreed, wondering what he was up to.

He returned a couple minutes later with three jewelry boxes. She abruptly quit with the hearts she was tracing with her fork in the remainder of her syrup.

"Which one of these would you want?"

"Wow Marshall!" Lily gasped at the fancy, glittery tennis bracelets, "I don't know what to say, I mean Barney my boyfriend," she was talking insensibly she realized but there was no way she could accept that type of gift.

"No no it's for my mom's birthday," he clarified..

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah um it was a couple days ago, I'm bringing it when I go home over Thanksgiving. You kind of reminded me just now and I suck at picking out girly things."

"Oh sure yeah I," Lily normally wasn't speechless, she normally was sassy and confident. But, now, she was blushing and she knew it was super obvious against her pale skin and that made it ten times worse.

"Sorry did you think I was planning to give you one?" Marshall asked, amused at her reaction.

"Nooooo," Lily lied, if last night hadn't convinced him she was some crazy freshman this had definitely done the trick. "I was just thinking I couldn't imagine getting something this pretty from Barney. Not that he isn't so awesome it's just…well let me look."

"Thanks." Marshall poured himself more juice studying Lily. It was hard not to stare the way she was examining each one so delicately.

"I can't decide!" She proceeded to try them on, further inspecting them.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Me too!" Lily smiled. One of the bracelets was turquoise with white diamond like stones embedded in it, another was a pink and sapphire charm bracelet with a heart-shaped charm that said mom, and the other had black and white pearls accented with sparkling fuschia pink gemstones.

"The suspense is killing me!" Marshall said impatiently at her side.

"I think this one's most formal," she held up the first one, "and this is the cutest, most fashionable," she indicated the last one still in place on her wrist. "But she'll probably go for the charm bracelet. I got my mom a similar one for Christmas a few years ago and it made her cry…in a good way," she added seeing Marshall's questioning look.

"Thanks then that's what she's getting. I guess I asked the right person."

Barney was pulled out of restless nightmares Sunday to the sound of Robin and Ted bickering loudly. He was lying on the floor next to Claire's bed with a pounding headache. He groaned as the images of last night hit him with a vengeance. After a quick mauling, followed by even quicker sex both he and Claire had passed out in a bed of cookie crumbs. He struggled to free himself from her sheets and staggered over to the bathroom, hoping to avoid Lily and Robin who unfortunately shared their bathroom with Claire and Shelly. He listened at the door to make sure the coast was clear, but Shelly came out at that second hitting him with the door.

"Owwww!"

"Isn't it a little too early for them to be bitching like a married couple?" Shelly asked, ignoring Barney's pained curses. She was wrapped in a small plush towel and her damp hair enticingly fragrant. He noticed a few superficial scrapes under her right eye and chin but didn't really give that a second thought.

"Ted's relationships always progress at warped speed," he responded simply.

"Oh yeah?" She laughed. "Well they are screaming each other's name. Just not a good in a good way. Maybe we could teach them a thing or two." Her fingers slid down his sides. Her touch was light and soft and magnificent and empty. He pushed away her advances.

"You knocked Claire out pretty good last night, huh?" she commented. "Brings back good memories between you and me, right?"

"Even god rested on the 7th day," Barney said, disregarding her advances.

"Rain check?" she asked rapidly with lust-filled eyes. He didn't answer, just went to the bathroom and closed the door. After last night, he was thinking this whole monogamy thing was insanity and the muffled sounds of Ted and Robin's fighting only added to that clarity.

A little later, Lily was returning from her overnight with Marshall. Turning the corner on their floor, every happy thought leftover instantly erased as she found herself on a collision course with Barney. Specifically, Barney leaving Shelly and Claire's room. The blood drained from her face. "Barney?" She felt absolutely dazed, convinced her mind had to be playing tricks on her.

He turned at the sound of her voice, his pained guilty expression telling her everything she never wanted to know.

"Thanks for a terrific night I'll never forget," Claire kissed his lips with a glowing smile.

Lily gasped devastated.

"Lil -Lilllyyy! This isn't what it looks like please!" Barney moved to intercept her from tearing right past him. Tears of rage and betrayal were burning her eyes.

"Oh this should be good," Shelly appeared wearing his dress shirt from the previous night. "Don't forget your shirt."

"Keep it," Barney insisted turning back to Lily a pleading look on his face.

And then, because it can always get worse, she removed it revealing her breasts and flung it in Lily's face. "Sorry," she called airily. "Guess I'm still a little weak after another all-nighter with Barney," her voice brimming with smug satisfaction.

"You are a slut!" Lily yelled scathingly.

"Yeah, whatever, I got mine," Shelly commented before closing their door apparently satisfied.

"I came for you last night you have to believe that."

"And what Barney? You got confused in the dark? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Her voice was scratchy with tears. Barney hated himself in that moment.

He leapt in front of the door. "Lily, wait, before you go in there I should warn you -"

"_I should warn you_ I never want to speak to you again," she powered passed him and hastily flung open the door.

"Sorry! oh my god!" Lily blushed feeling faint at the sight of Ted wearing only boxers and in her room. Clearly having spent the night with Robin. She fell back into Barney and he braced her against him supportively. Although, honestly, he felt little lightheaded himself watching Robin in a lacy cream-colored bra. Her hair was pinned up with a claw with dark curls escaping everywhere.

Clearly Robin and Ted were a whole lot less self conscious than Lily, despite the fact she was the only one fully clothed. "Get off of me!" she demanded freeing herself from Barney and quickly distancing herself.

"So let me get this straight Robin. You slept with me because you _don't_ love me!" Ted paced in front of her, while she leaned over her bed searching for her shirt. She could have easily gotten a new one if Barney wasn't leaning against their closets. She could hardly imagine getting that close to him in her bra, not that she didn't feel slightly tempted to do just that. "Is that right Robin?" Ted demanded sitting at the foot of her bed.

"And you you only slept with me to stick it to your parents!" she shouted frustrated. Barney had to laugh at her choice of words.

"My parents didn't hate you Robin that's all in your mind."

In the meantime, Lily stomped over to her bed.

"Lily, come on, Claire means nothing to me," Barney became her shadow, he tried to sit beside her and hold her, but she wasn't in the mood for apologies and shoved him away shaking her head vigorously. So moved to sit on the futon.

"You cant sit on my futon after fucking my worst enemy!" Lily screamed.

Barney looked around the only leftover option was Robin's bed where her and Ted were currently sitting at opposite ends debating who was more to blame for the sex. He collapsed on his back in between them, pressing his balled up dress shirt to his forehead.

"No Ted, it's in _their_ minds that they hate me and you did it just to spite them. Even Barney thought so," Robin snatched Barney's shirt out of his hands. She pulled her arms through the sleeves enjoying Barney's intoxicating scent that still clung to it.

"Whoa! Barney? What does Barney have to do with you and my parents?" Ted demanded.

"What? All I said was they don't hate her for her, they hate her for you," Barney attempted an explanation, completely distracted from getting an eyeful of Robin in his shirt.

"Dammit Barney," Ted fumed.

"You saw the way your mom almost stroked out when Robin told her she was in a sorority." Barney stated defensively.

"Exactly," Robin agreed.

Ted scowled at them for teaming up. "…well ps Robin my parents have been hating Barney a lot longer than you. So by your rationale maybe we should start sleeping together to piss them off too."

"Yeah Ted sleep with Barney, sleep with whoever you want. Clearly the only thing that means anything to you is three little words."

"Do I get a say in that? Because I don't want Robin's sloppy seconds," Barney said and Lily glared at him like she wanted to annihilate him. He realized there was no way he could break up with her now. Not when she was this distraught. That would be unforgivable. He sighed heavily.

"_I mean _I don't sleep with anyone but Lily anymore…I mean I only don't sleep with Lily…I mean" Barney rambled trying to prove his commitment.

"You'll have to excuse Barney his brain's a little fried from having a three way all night with the skanks next door."

"We gathered that," Ted said apologetically, momentarily forgetting his own fight.

"Lily please," Barney sat back up placing his head in his hands. "I did not have three way. Shelly just put my shirt on after taking a shower. She only acted like that to torment you."

"Really so you never slept with her?" Lily cried, remembering the whole scene at the library the previous night.

"We didn't -" Barney stopped short, Lily looked like she already knew he slept with Shelly and he realized she was hurt by a lot more than what just happened with Claire.

"I thought you loved me you said it over and over," Lily cried harder.

"_Really?" _Ted said possessed with self-righteousness that Lily had just proven his point. That even Barney, Mr. NON COMITTMENT, tells her he loves her.

"Just because they say it doesn't mean I want to," Robin responded coldly. Barney couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, first of all, Ted you slept with Robin," Barney stated.

Ted acknowledged this, albeit in a brooding manner.

"No! Ted you slept with Robin. _You slept with Robin!_"he pointed to Ted and Robin in turn. "What more could you want? You should be doing a happy dance around the room right about now." Barney got up and started dancing flamboyantly on her bed.

"You look ridiculous," Ted said crossing his arms, bouncing and rocking involuntarily with Barney's motions.

Robin busted up laughing hysterically, it was like the morning's tension was suddenly broken. "Oh yeah…oooh..please don't stop baby!" she called, fanning herself. Barney winked at Robin and her heart melted.

"Can't touch this," he sang out improvising his own background music.

"I'll bet that's exactly what you did after screwing Claire," Lily remarked unimpressed.

"I swear to god, Lily I do love you."

"Yeah right," she said impassively.

"You okay?" Robin asked going over to Lily.

"I can't believe he slept with them."

"Yeah but I hated every second of it."

"Really?"

"I don't know. I do know it meant nothing. And it made me realize how much you mean to me."

"Really?" Lily's expression was guarded, but she wanted to believe him more than anything.

"It will never happen again."

"Barney, nothing short of a shock collar would keep you from hooking up with other girls," Ted said crossly.

"That might strain my friendship with your mom though. What up!"

"Yeah Barney in your dreams," Robin said, twisting his nipple forcing him to drop his arm out of shear pain.

"Nightmares is more like it," Barney said. "But Lily -"

"Hey what happened to you," Robin asked catching a glimpse of the bruises on Lily's face.

"No comment," Lily quickly covered them.

"With you there's always a comment," Robin said as she and Barney crowded in to check it out.

"I just had a little disagreement with Shelly," she tried to make it sound dull.

"You and Shelly got into a fight yesterday? No! How did I miss that?" Barney wailed miserably.

Lily nodded.

"With Shelly? Why? Where?" Robin wanted to know.

"At the library… of all places. I think they are like stalking me, it might be time for a restraining order."

"What happened?" Robin repeated.

"It was nothing really. So stupid, just her typical bad-mouthing and gossip," Lily didn't care to reveal it was about Barney. Fighting over a guy was so low class, it was something people did on jerry springer or some other trashy daytime talk show.

"Details details," Robin begged.

"Time to get out of journalistic overdrive," Ted scowled at Robin. "Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it."

"Girls always want to talk about it," Barney said in a super obvious tone, resigning himself to sitting behind Robin on the arm of the futon. Luckily, Lily didn't object this time.

"Well, Barney, since you know _everything_ why don't you just tell them what the fight was about. After all you were the main topic."

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"Turns out Barney slept with Shelly and she broadcast it to everyone and they were all staring."

"Sorry." Barney mumbled. Lily took slight satisfaction in how sad he looked just then.

"You should have seen the crocodile tears they were using to play the security guard. I think he saw right through it though."

"I guess they aren't the greatest actresses," Robin smirked.

"Lily, you have to give me another chance."

"I don't know if I can," tears cracked her voice.

"Please just tell me what it will take."

"I don't know, it's going to be a long time before I can trust you."

Barney took that as a good sign and went beside her.

"But Barney I swear to Lucifer if you so much as exchange a pleasantry with either of them you will never live that down. And just to make sure you don't slip up Robin's going to back me up."

"What?" Barney and Robin exchanged shocked looks.

"No I don't think -" Robin started.

"This is between us," Barney interrupted adamantly.

"Please Robin! You have to! You're an insider with Shelly and Claire, you can convince them Barney is off limits."

"I guess…if it means that much to you," Robin agreed reluctantly.

"Everything it means everything."

All that left for Robin was hoping this wouldn't backfire because there were too many foreseeable ways it could.

Barney hugged Lily tightly. She smiled into his chest, "I love you," she had her guy back. What else mattered?

Shifting his eyes to Robin, the faint smile she had in place vanished completely when their eyes met. Both were remembering the last time they were together on the same futon. When they kissed and it was like pure magic. Everything they wanted. Now, they were both completely invested in making Barney and Lily's relationship work. They were doomed. At least Ted saw it as a fairy tale finish.

"So happy everything's back to paradise on the Barney and Lily show," he said bitterly. "Guess I'll be going now."

"Do you want to do something later?" Robin asked.

"Nah, I have a lot on my mind…so I don't think so."

"Are you mad?" she asked him point blank.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not mad."

"Well, you're doing a great job acting like it."

"Fine. I'm mad. Are you happy?" Ted snapped.

"Delirious," Robin responded watching him slam the door.

"Don't worry Robin, I'll talk to him in English tomorrow," Lily soothed.

"Whatever. I don't care," Robin said. She had no idea why saying I love you was so important to Ted. Her family almost never said it and when she said it to Simon look how that relationship ended.

Hope you liked this! Let me know what you think! Next chapter Ted goes home to an ex and Barney gets a surprise visitor.


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeey Everyone! Ready for another update? Here is chapter eight, hope you like it and sorry about the long wait.

"Your RA, Stewart, let me in." Barney's mother, Loretta, informed him after he finished his Monday classes. She sat in his room, on Ted's bed (probably because it was the only clean space around).

"He shouldn't have," he responded, not excited in the least with her unannounced visit. It was Monday which are awful enough being hung over and tired from the weekend and he was already obligated to see her in three days for thanksgiving break.

"No, _you_ shouldn't have given me a reason to be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," she waved a white envelope in his face. "You're on the fast track to losing your scholarship. How is that possible? All you need to maintain is a 2.5. That's like a C average!"

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worried. You need to do the right thing and take some responsibility."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time coming here."

"And just sit by idly while you throw away your scholarship? I can't afford full tuition here."

"I know!"

"Barney," his mother looked reproachful, "I did not raise you like this."

"That's because I raised myself."

"And of course I have to hear it from the Mosby's that they suspected you might have been high during dinner last week."

"When are you going to learn I'm not interested in any second hand parenting advice you get from Ted's parents?"

"And they said you were dating some girl? Since when do you waste your time on girls? You're too smart to throw away your life on a relationship the way I did."

"You divorced dad when I was ten. How is that throwing away your life?"

"I still lost the best decade of my life. I think you should break up with her. This relationship is clearly interfering with your grades and imagine the horror of it all if she wound up pregnant. That's a life sentence you don't want."

"Yeah like the one you got with me."

"If you don't break up with her, I promise you the same thing will happen to you. Trust me the writing is on the wall. You better wake up before you end up going to community college and paying child support." She continued brushing off his insinuation.

He laughed at the irony there. It was only because of the promise he made to Lily that he stopped sleeping around. "I'm not breaking up with her."

"Fine! Just go right along leading Daisy all the way down the yellow brick road for all I care then."

"It's Lily," he corrected scathingly. He heard muffled barks of dogs fighting, while his mom ranted on about how she expected him to get extra help in the tutoring center. He got up and peered out the door.

If his mother was on the short list of the people he had contradictory feelings towards, another member of that list was heading his way. Robin was walking two welsh corgis and a German Sheppard down the hall. Or actually they seemed to be walking her. She had taken a job as weekend dog walker and, with the upcoming winter weather, her clientele seemed to grow each week . It seemed like a pretty lucrative business if the two corgis cashmere sweatered-up were any indicator.

"Robin!" he waved. She was dressed in snug black denim hip huggers, dark purple scoop neck t-shirt, and a white jacket with fur-lined hood. Her lips were stained glossy blue from the sucker she was holding.

"Hey! Is Ted around? I wanted to see if he felt like going for a walk -"

"He went home early. I thought you knew." An image of Ted, tagging along to clean up after Robin's parade of mutts flashed through his mind making him laugh.

"Oh," her smile faltered.

Barney had no clue where Ted's head was at these days. He really expected Ted would have had a change of heart about the whole _I love you _thing by now. But clearly he hadn't.

The dogs struggled against their leads and the German Sheppard jumped against him barking loudly.

"Overbooked yourself again?" he asked petting the dog's head.

She smiled. "Kind of and I still have a dalmation to go -" she froze mid-sentence when his mother barged through the doorway. "You're not going to walk away from me!" She continued yelling at Barney but stopped when she noticed Robin standing there.

"Lily…I presume," her expression shifting from frustration to intrigue.

"Actually -" Robin began to correct her.

"That's right," Barney kissed Robin's lips quickly silencing her. Robin shot him questioning look and he arched his eyebrows begging her to play along. "_Lily_, this is my mom, Loretta."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. - I mean Loretta - Barney's mom.." Robin struggled, flustered over how to address his mom because she was aware his parents divorced and not to mention the fact that Barney had just kissed her!

"I'm sure," Loretta replied, refusing to be gracious.

"We have plans. So sorry we can't entertain you." Barney broke in.

"To study I trust."

"That's none of your business." Barney said.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Take it whichever way you want as long as it's to go."

"I see you have your father's charm."

"You picked him," Barney reminded her, watching the blood drain from her face.

"Well I see my son has no manners. But I certainly want to get to know the little girl that's captured his affection."

"Umm," Robin mumbled. "Sure."

"Why don't you come for a visit over the holiday break, unless you live far away?"

Robin didn't know what to say because Lily didn't live that far away, but she did.

"I was just planning on staying at my sorority house over Thanksgiving."

"That's perfect, then you're free to spend Thanksgiving with us!"

"Mom _I _don't even want to spend Thanksgiving with you and Brad." Brad was his mother's boyfriend, whom she moved in with a year ago.

"Tough. It's already settled."

She shook her head and stalked off down the hall.

He pulled Robin in the opposite direction.

Ted went home to Long Island early at Thanksgiving. Victoria was already there since her college ran on the quarter system, so he rearranged his midterm schedule and made a point to turn in his project early. He never got why people always ran back to their exes the second things started going bad in their current relationship but now he did.

He was slipping on his coat when Victoria knocked at his front door. She was holding a tray of his parents favorite cherry chocolate chip muffins.

"This is a pleasant surprise!" his mom shrilled, swooping into the foyer hearing the doorbell.

"These are for you Mrs. Mosby," Victoria said sweetly handing over the muffins.

"Oh! Thank you! They look delicious darling. Ted didn't mention that you were dropping by…not that you aren't ALWAYS welcome!"

"We're going out. Now." Ted said annoyed at her reaction. Clearly she was capable of being nice, but with Robin she had deliberately made the cheapest attempt possible.

"I think that's wonderful," she called after them. Ted rolled his eyes.

They decided to go watch a matinee because it was freezing outside. After that, Victoria wanted to walk around inside the mall for a while.

"So what do I owe all this silent treatment to?" she asked while they stood in line waiting for hot chocolate.

"What?" Ted shrugged.

"You barely said two sentences since we left your house," she pressed him.

"Whatever," Ted grumbled paying the barista. He handed a drink loaded with whip cream to her and grabbed her a straw because she drank everything with a straw.

"Fine. How's Barney? Since you clearly don't want to talk about yourself."

"Barney's still Barney."

"Total wildcard?" she asked knowingly.

"Basically," Ted nodded.

"What's it like living together?"

"Oddly liberating, although I figured college would force him to be more responsible but somehow I think it only gave him more to rebel against."

"Yeah life seems to affect him in a completely paradoxical way," she giggled, "like I remember Barney hating me when we were together, but I think after we broke up he kind of developed a soft spot for me."

"Exactly. Even though you were the one who dumped me."

"I'm sorry I dumped you for Kevin before prom, I never in a million years planned -"

"Which one? Are you sorry because you dumped me? Because it was for Kevin? Or because it was before prom?"

"Mostly?" Victoria replied thoughtfully, "I guess leaving you because I never wanted to and no one really understood and if Kevin hadn't transferred to our school senior year, I wouldn't have."

"Everything happens for a reason." He said his usual mantra, doubting it a little for the first time.

"So you could be with Robin. You're mom told my mom you two are an item."

"Figures. I don't know if that's the reason. We're on a break."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't love me."

"Not all relationships progress at the same speed."

"That's not an easy thing to look past when your girlfriend doesn't love you."

"You can't just throw a hissy fit whenever something doesn't go according to your perfect plan," Victoria said carefully.

"I don't do that. And saying I love you is _only_ the most important thing."

"See that right there," Victoria supplied her customary eye roll. _Have you met prima donna Ted?_"

"Ohhh Barney would be so proud," Ted snickered at her use of his best friend's favorite catch phrase.  
"You're making love too hard, just saying."

"Okay let's simplify it. If we're both still single by the time we're thirty, do you want to get married?"

"When I'm thirty, I'll be married to Kevin and we'll have 2.2 kids and we'll have a cat named Ted."

"Couldn't even be a dog." Ted mused, wondering how she had mapped out her life so perfectly.

"I prefer cats."

"I know," Ted kissed her forehead impulsively. "At least I can claw up Kevin's leather psycho sofa."

"It won't be leather. He's a vegetarian."

"Ohhhhhh he sounds perfect for you."

"Why because he's also a vegetarian?" Victoria demanded.

"No… because he wasn't before he met you."

"That's a pretty convoluted theory, even for you, not that I haven't missed hearing them."

Ted laughed. "So do we have a deal, on the off chance that when your thirty, you're like 'Kevin who?'"

"Then I'm all yours," Victoria assured him. "But maybe we should wait until it's official before telling our moms. I don't think I need to remind you that a little encouragement can be a dangerous thing with them."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I can't believe you! Telling your mom I'm Lily!" Robin slapped Barney's arm almost knocking the vending booth pizza he was inhaling out of his hand. She and Barney had taken the dogs to a dog park and were walking towards a nearby playground to hang out while the dogs ran around. It was a chilly day and there weren't many kids around.

"Any excuse to kiss you."

"Idiot." Robin said.

"Okay… I shouldn't have lied. But I didn't have the strength to stand there all day listening to her tear into me about my grades."

"And what's she going to do when she meets the real Lily?"

"Robin do you know how many girls Loretta has met? Well, I'll tell you none, zero, that never happens so that is a nonissue."

"Until now," Robin said climbing into a tire swing. Barney joined her and started them going. Swinging back and forth.

"Then I guess you will just have to pretend to be Lily," he suggested.

"That's insane."

"For Loretta's sake, it'll only be one night."

"I can't believe you call your mom Loretta."

"Imagine my shock when I started kindergarten and every other kid called his parents mommy and daddy."

"That must have been traumatic," Robin responded sarcastically.

"I held it together."

Robin held tighter onto the chain ropes as Barney swung them faster and higher.

"I guess I could pretend for the night, it might be fun, but just to warn you I'm a high maintenance girlfriend. Just ask Ted."

"I think we can pull it off," Barney brushed her hair back and leaned in kissing her lightly. Robin knew she shouldn't be kissing Barney, more because of Lily than Ted, but she couldn't help it. His kisses sent little charges of excitement through her. It was the most perfect feeling in the world. He put his hands over hers on the chains interlacing their fingers together.

"I never dreamed I'd actually be kissing Robin Sparkles."

"Fanboy," she teased.

"You are kind of a legend."

"Yeah right."

"Ted's being a jerk by the way," he whispered a few moments later, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I guess I can blame you for the whole Ted debacle...p.s. thanks for setting us up."

"All Lily."

"Really?"

Barney stopped swinging and let them coast a while. "You know I was planning to break up with her but then she found out I slept with Claire and I couldn't."

"You were? Why?"

"Relationships aren't my thing."

"I think Ted wants to break up because I won't say I love you. How dumb is that?"

" 'Relationship Ted' takes stuff like that pretty hard."

"Seriously. But relationship Barney is pretty over the top with 'I love you Lily' and 'Whatever it takes to win you back. And all that. That only brings out the worst in "Relationship Ted'."

He laughed "That's why I stay out of relationships but with Lily it's different. I guess she won over a piece of my heart."

"That's sweet," Robin got off suddenly, leaving him unbalanced on the tire. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want to hear about Barney's feelings for Lily. And then why the hell was he kissing her just now. Oh right…because Barney Stinson couldn't help himself. He was a just addicted to hitting on every girl he came across. She pulled herself onto the horizontal bars and flipped over remaining hanging upside down. She felt the blood rushing in her head.

Barney strut over to Robin. "Geez Scherbatsky don't faint or anything. I can't manage those dogs alone."

"Don't tell me what to do."

She stubbornly was still hanging upside down, so he did the same. "Isn't this giving you a migraine?"

"Why would it everything in my world is already upside down anyway."

After a minute, Barney righted himself and jumped off the bar. Then he pulled her off it, but continued to hold her against him as they started walking back towards the dog park. "I don't want you to come for Thanksgiving as Lily."

"It was your dumb idea anyway." She tried to project disinterest, like there wasn't that small part of her that had actually wanted to go to his house and be his girlfriend. She even told herself it was a good thing, that he probably thought more of her than the other bimbos he strung along. The worst part was she had fallen for him.

"I want you to go as Robin."

"What?" she did a double take. He had just professed his feelings for Lily, not to mention the part where he never brought girls to meet his mom.

"I mean I want you to come with me if you want or whatever."

Robin smiled, "Whatever if you really want me to."

Thanks 4 reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! This chapter starts off with a future time jump from Lily's POV and then returns to the present with them all in college for the rest. Sorry about the gap in updates, I'll be quicker with the next one so it doesn't get too fractured:)

PS..Anybody think NPH is going to permanently host the Tony's? :)

A Decade in the Future

Twenty-eight year old Lily opened the art supply drawer and selected a 24 pack of crayola crayons. "Here you go Gregory," she said, with a smile, handing them off to the six year old at her heels. "Do you promise not to break them in half and throw them at Jason?"

"I promise Mrs. Erikson!" he nodded eagerly.

"Okay then go work on your project." Lily watched him scurry off, remembering a time when that name, _Mrs. Erikson_, belonged to a dream that seemed destined for another lifetime or perhaps a Lily in a parallel universe. Back when she was still dating Barney. That felt like eons ago.

"Mrs. Erikson!" Danielle screamed, holding a glue stick above her head. "Gregory messed up my art!"

"I was helping her," Greg objected.

"Were not.

""Was so."

Lily folded her arms, "Gregory did you draw on Danielle's family portrait?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because she drew in Jason as her boyfriend and -"

"So you had no right scribbling on his face," Danielle cut him off.

"Everyone should be doing their own work," Lily stated firmly in her teacher voice, "But Danielle do you really think Jason belongs in your family portrait?"

"But Mrs. Erikson you said family can be anyone you think of as family. Friends too."

"I guess you're right," Lily smiled encouragingly. "Okay keep up the great work! You too Gregory…_on your own paper_." Agreeably he pulled out a crayon and began coloring what appeared to be a dog as big as his parents. Danielle made an excellent point, who says you can't learn anything from first graders. Lily knew firsthand friends counted as family. Her own extended family Marshall, Robin, Barney, and Ted flashed through her mind. She was definitely lucky. Lucky they found each other and made each other so much more awesome than they ever were before.

A Decade Earlier

The next time Marshall saw Lily was in the campus pool hall. Sitting in a booth opposite some guy he had to presume was her acclaimed "jack of all trades" boyfriend Barney. They seemed to be on a private island oblivious to everything else around them. He didn't really strike Marshall as the type of guy she'd go for, then again he hadn't really pictured her with anyone but him since they met.

Squaring his shoulders, as if entering a career defining case, he walked towards them. "Lily hey!" He called out her name. The lanky guy with ice blue eyes, blond hair and a cavalier persona looked up first, then not recognizing Marshall, looked to Lily. "What do we have here?"

"Marshall, hi..." Lily's face bleached briefly, "This is my boyfriend Barney, baby this is Marshall. Remember? The guy from that night in the library."

"Oh. The fight. Thanks for steppin in for my girl," Barney said. "Wanna hang out a minute? Have some pizza, tell us your story."

"I'm sure Marshall can't stay."

"Ok!" Marshall slid in next to Lily and reached for a slice. Immediately he and Barney struck up a conversation over the merits of 'chick fights versus real fights'. In no time, they were both laughing like ten year old boys. Guys could always bond over sports or video games or whatever, become insta friends. Lily averted her eyes, afraid of what they might reveal. Truthfully, Marshall had crossed her mind, more than once, since she spent that night a his apartment. Not that she took it at all seriously considering she hadn't seen him before or since then. Until now.

She zoned back into their imitation of girl fights ..."Why are you talking about me?" Marshall was giggling in a high pitched girly voice..."Why are you giving me attitude?" Barney shrilled..."You're a bitch" Marshall shrieked..."You're ugly and fat and a slut," Barney ticked off probably the three most feared adjectives plaguing girls, "BAMM BOOZLE!" he stood raising his fist triumphantly just as Robin arrived on scene. She was wearing an impossibly short skirt for November, that was frayed and flared along the bottom edge. All the girls in Phi Mu dressed like that though, in fact she probably borrowed it off Shelly or Claire.

"Hey you started without me!"

"Just Marshall," Barney told Robin.

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

"You're late," Lily pointed out, picking up her knife and fork and getting herself a slice of pizza.

"You'd be late too if you'd had the kind of day I've been having. Move," she ordered Barney flopping next to him.

"Uh oh..you're late? I knew you'd regret sleeping with Ted," Barney barbed her. Robin slapped the back of his head.

"Owwwwwwww! Does that mean you're not carrying Ted's demon seed? Congratulations!" Barney carried on juvenilely.

"Somebody remind me to borrow a muzzle next time I walk Slash, I think Barney literally needs it more," Robin said, exchanging an eye roll with Lily.

"There is an easier way," Lily smiled, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Works like a charm." Marshall flinched, unaccustomed to Barney and Lily's PDA like Robin.

"She's magic," Barney said.

"I knew there had to be a reason you two never fight anymore," Robin said, brushing some stray fur off her jacket leftover from her ordeal involving an anxious Husky at the dog groomers.

"Hope you aren't allergic to dogs Marshall," Barney said, seeing as how Robin was totally covered in dog hair.

"Very funny" Robin laughed sarcastically. "Hey wait!" She stopped suddenly, looking from Lily to Barney. "Marshall..this isn't another setup…you two wouldn't trick me again..into another blind date."

"Relax Scherbatsky, Marshall is Lily's knight in shining armor, after your wicked step sisters attacked in the library…which I'm still bummed to have missed btw" Barney muttered.

"Knight in shining armor?" Robin arched an eyebrow at Lily who she was surprised to find blushing.

"Barney is exaggerating," Marshall said quickly. "I really didn't do anything."

Robin nodded grabbing her and Barney two slices of pizza. She recklessly tossed one on his plate splattering sauce and grease as it made contact.

"Watch it Robin! You almost got sauce all over me!"

"You mean that speck," Robin asked mockingly. "That would have been so tragic."

"I knooooooooooow," Barney agreed seriously, manically wiping at his shirt.

"God you are such a trip," Robin said.

"This is just a little bit they do," Lily explained to Marshall.

"Oh yeah," eyes glinting in rebellion, he took Lily's fork along with the piece of pizza she had just carved off her slice. "Here's a little _bit_ more," he laughed at his own word-play, using Lily's fork to catapult the wedge of pizza at Barney.

"Watch it! This is shirt is Armani!" Barney screamed, recoiling 10 feet from the table.

"I was just messing around," Marshall continued laughing. He had no clue why Barney was taking his prank so seriously. It was such a tame move compared to what he experienced growing up with three older brothers.

"This is all your fault Scherbatsky," Barney accused pointing a finger at the brunette.

"My fault? That's insane, I didn't mind control Marshall into doing that."

"You. Started. It." Barney said stubbornly before retreating to the guy's restroom. "I hope your happy."

"Barney…" Robin chased after him. "Wait..."

"It was a joke," Marshall insisted, raising his hands in defeat.

Lily nodded sympathetically, "Barney doesn't joke about clothes. I learned that around the time I learned his name."

Marshall nodded.

"So how have you been? Are you excited for break?" She quickly distracted herself with rifling aimlessly through her clutch, as it dawned on her that they were now ALONE.

"Fine..and yeah..but Lily?"

"Yes?" Her voice came out high and unnatural. Staring into her compact, refusing to meet his eyes, she began teasing her magenta locks with a comb.

Marshall inhaled a harsh breath, "Lily, look I'm not the type of guy to leave anything on the table and -"

"Wait Marshall, stop," Lily interrupted abruptly, suddenly afraid of what he might say or maybe even what she wanted him to say. "I mean, I think I know what you're going to say and you don't have to."

Marshall laughed nervously, staring down at the table. "If you know what I'm trying to say here, then I think I do need to say it."

"No, no you don't," she insisted, "because it's irrelevant. It won't change anything, except well then we can't even be friends or anything."

"Lily, come on."

But she shook her head, "Barney and I are in a good place right now. I don't want to screw that up, I need to consider my boyfriend."

Marshall ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, frustrated by her stubbornness. He wanted to argue, but the thing is, when it comes to _that girl_, you can't argue, you just take it. "Fine. You win."

Lily flashed him a relieved smile, before turning her attention back to where Robin was continuing to assault the men's restroom door. Somehow she didn't feel like a winner.

"Barney come out. You're overreacting! I promise!" Robin called through the door. Two guys walked out and smirked in her direction, "No need to knock baby," one said.

"Yeah a hot ass like that's always welcome," the other mouthed off. Gesturing suggestively with his hands and tongue.

"Tempting" she said flippantly, dodging any further remarks by returning to their table. Those guys were so typical of the entitled jerks she encountered regularly during her summer as Robin Sparkles. They were all the same.

"Sorry Lily," she said. "I tried."

"He'll get over it," Lily assured, sipping a sprite. "Have you heard from Ted?"

"Well -" Robin looked at Marsahall wolfing down pizza.

"Marshall doesn't even know Ted," Lily said realizing Robin's confidentiality concerns.

"Neither do I apparently. Since he's been blackballing me all week and went home early."

"Ted's just too idealistic, he can't help it."

"Why did you force me to go out with him in the first place?"

"Seemed like a good idea..and you guys were hitting it off..at first."

"Whatever," Robin said as Barney stalked back over to them.

"You are so lucky I had my emergency spray away pen with me," he said, reclaiming his rightful seat next to Robin.

"Give it a rest baby," Lily said.

"Fine baby."

"Besides," Lily continued returning to her conversation with Robin, "Ted recovers quickly..Barney can vouch for that. You might even run into him while you're there for thanksgiving."

Robin nearly aspirated her drink. "How did you know about Thanksgiving?"

"Barney. We tell each other everything. It was so sweet of him inviting you," she said beaming at him across the table.

Marshall couldn't help wonder if Lily was intentionally trying to shove the intimacy of her relationship with Barney in his face. He leaned back brooding.

"Ted's my homeboy," Barney explained to Marshall, it was preferable to commenting on Lily's declarations of how solid their relationship was or admitting that his desire to kiss Robin right then and there was so fucking hot it was frying his brain.

Robin doubted Barney had actually gone the full disclosure route with Lily. Like he would have literally said, '_Robin's coming over for thanksgiving since my mom invited her after mistaking her for you when I kissed her in front of her to purposely give her that impression_.' It just didn't add up, not that Robin was interested in rehashing those details. If Barney and Lily were staying a couple, then even if the status of her relationship with Ted was in limbo, she had already decided she was not going to Thanksgiving.

"Actually, I already decided to stay at Phi Mu like I planned," she told Lily.

"Why? Girl you should go!"

"I don't know she is kind of a messy eater," Barney said, ruffling her ponytail. Robin knew, in code Barney, this meant he knew he screwed up. His eyes were alit with pain and resilience like no one else and she knew she wouldn't stay mad. It was Barney.

"True that," she agreed, wavering her glass near him threateningly. "Uh ohhhhhh.." See, she told herself, she was fully capable of being a good sport and if Barney got all hot and bothered in the process, that was just bonus points.

"Hey now!" Barney captured the glass, setting it out of her reach. "No need to do something drastic," he said continuing to hold her hands hostage.

"Really, though, _you_ should go home with him Lily," Robin said, struggling against his tight grip.

"I can't. I'm flying home to Connecticut. Besides this way you can tell me what Barney's mom is like."

"Oh right," Robin said sarcastically, her eyes penetrating Barney's like lasers. "Because meeting her would be a brand new experience."

"Or maybe you should make your own decision Lily, without considering other people," Marshall interjected.

"Just consider it a sign that you and Ted should get back together," Lily went on deliberately ignoring Marshall's little dig.

"Or maybe they should just split up. Maybe the relationship has run its course," Marshall said.

"Marshall! He's joking...obviously," Lily said, choking out a shallow laugh.

Marshall took another big bite of the pizza he didn't want to eat anymore to avoid confirming or denying that. He just shrugged and chewed slowly.

"Well, Ranjit's coming in a few hours and were dropping Lily at the airport on the way to Long Island."

"I could take Lily," Marshall volunteered. "I'm taking the red eye to Wisconsin. We can share a cab."

"Thanks man!" Barney said, before Lily could even object.

"My pleasure," Marshal replied as though he and Lily were about to ride off into the sunset together instead of share a simple cab ride.

"So how about you Scherbatsky? You comin? I' even give you permission to call me an idiot the entire way," Barney asked, nudging Robin affectionately.

"Oh that's a given." She looked over at Lily, clearly she thought this was a good idea.

"What the hell," she said again after a few more seconds elapsed. It could be fun and this would give her the chance to make it clear, on no uncertain terms, her and Barney were friends. Only friends. If Barney was going to screw around on Lily, it wasn't going to be with her.

"Why isn't this stupid thing working right?" Ted demanded, vigorously shaking the magic eight ball around. He and Victoria were standing in the front shop of Paranormal Studios, awaiting a psychic reading of Ted's love life. They tried two other of these venues; however, the first was closed for the holiday and Ted, being his usual ultra-particular self, had a bad vibe at the second. As much of a believer in fate and destiny as Ted was, Victoria was just as much a skeptic. However, he wanted her here. So she was here. It was that simple.

"Just because it's not giving you the answer you want doesn't necessarily mean something's wrong with it," Victoria responded carefully to avoid disturbing Ted's emotional sanity any further.

"No! Everything I ask it, it gets wrong!" Ted said, like a two year old on the verge of a tantrum.

"Here," she took it off his hands, "Why don't you take a break from this?"

"Fine. It's broken anyway." Ted moved briskly along towards a display of pictured tarot cards. He picked up one at random and studied it carefully.  
Victoria pried the tarot card from Ted's death grip. "Ted what are we doing here?"

"We need to find out who I'm supposed to be with..I can't take the uncertainty..it's too much."

"You have to be joking. You're nineteen Ted. Things are supposed to be uncertain."

"I know but this whole thing with Robin -"

"You are blowing that way out of proportion! I mean do you really think it warrants a psychic intervention?"

"I think I need to know if she's the One."

"And you can't date her to find that out? Like a normal person?"

"You were way more fun before you started dating Kevin," Ted snapped.

"So were you! This whole Robin thing has been totally toxic on your personality."

"You don't know what your saying. Kevin has you psychoanalyzing everything now. This is just something I need to do."

"Ted are you ready?" Madam Blacksunshine asked. A voluptuous blond woman in her mid-forties appeared for Ted's scheduled psychic reading. Her face was aged from smoking or sun damage or maybe something else.

"Yes, of course. Be right there. Just be cool," he warned Victoria.

"No problem," she said, following her ex-boyfriend. They followed the psychic down a short corridor and were seated at a circular table in a room partitioned off by black beaded drapery. A dark crystal ball type thing loomed in the center of the felt card table. On blunt appraisal, the room resembled an attic space. Nothing was coordinated. There was a cracked mirror across the back wall, which resembled of one of those two-way observation mirrors you see in police stations and psychiatric observation areas. Storage bins were lined up on another side. Hallmarks of the eighties - a poster of Night Ranger and an old Dirty Dancing movie poster flanked an unoccupied bird cage. Victoria recalled many memories of her dad cranking up Sister Christian on road trips.

"Now this will only work if you open yourself up completely to the experience," their psychic stated informatively.

Victoria cast Ted a skeptical glance, but he was too over-eagerly focused on Madam Blacksunshine to notice. She tapped her foot against his chair nervously.

"You said you wanted to discuss a particular individual, a girl named -"

"Robin. My girlfriend. Well I want to find out if we end up together. You know." Ted was rambling a bit.

"Fine. Now you release yourself from time and place, please" Madam Blacksunshine commanded.

Ted nodded and concentrated on fulfilling the seemingly impossible request. Clearly, fully committed to the experience. Victoria studied their reflections in the broken mirror. She never imagined she be spending Thanksgiving break like this.

"Do you have a picture?" The psychic requested.

Ted nodded, fumbling around a moment, before delicately handing over a picture of the two of them. Victoria had never met Robin, but it was obvious why he was so smitten. The picture was taken at a sorority fundraiser. Ted and Robin were posed in front of a balloon backdrop smiling. Robin was wearing a gold halter dress, that went to her knees and gold butterfly clips in her hair She looked like a model, but not in an obnoxious way.

Madam Blacksunshine appeared to enter a trance-like state. Studying the picture like a blood hound picking up the scent of something intangible to the rest of the human race. Then reached for Ted's hands, tracing the lines on his palm. Her nails were silver chrome acrylics.

She dimmed the lights and magenta and neon purple lightning static streaked in the center ball on the table. Then there was dead silence. For the next few minutes, Victoria stared wonderingly at the ball.

"Not her," Madam Blacksunshine spoke ending the interlude.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. Not her."

"Are you sure?" Ted asked brokenly, like he was about to cry.

"Robin already met her soul mate. A long time before she even knew you."

"Then who is my soul mate? When do I meet her? Where do I meet her?" Ted prompted desperately.

Madam Blacksunshine shook her head, "You don't, she finds you."

"Just tell me how to find her," Ted begged.

"Your soul mate is destined to meet you. I can't mislead you."

"That's crazy. If you don't look for something, you aren't going to find it."

"She will find you in good time. It will do no good to look."

"Ok thanks," Ted stood abruptly, a vision of martyrdom.

Watching Ted storm from the room, Victoria understood why payment was required upfront for these services. She felt like she was living that scene from the Wizard of Oz, where they go to the Wizard for help. She wanted to say something along the lines of _ 'He came to you for help and you frightened him.' _She would have said something too, except Madame Blacksunshine appeared disoriented. Almost like she hadn't fully returned to the present, or had been awakened mid-dream. Quietly Victoria crept past, only to be alarmed when she heard the psychic voice her name.

"It was nice meeting you Victoria."

"Hey how do you know my name?" she knew it hadn't come up.

Ignoring her inquiry, Madam Blacksunshine continued, "It's a shame Ted didn't ask about you. Your relationship has an interesting reincarnation later on down his lifeline."

"How do you know Ted and I dated?"

An expression of someone contemplating the best approach to teaching calculus to a kindergartener washed over the psychic's face. She shrugged as if it were unfeasible.

"Whose your source?" Victoria tried again more forcefully.

"You're blinded by your preconceptions dear." She said sagely, as if she counseled routinely as part of her job description.

Victoria tried not to register what she thought of that assessment. "So you just know everything then?" she asked patronizingly.

"Not at all. I know what I do. Here's my business card. Maybe you'll find it useful someday."

Victoria snatched it, then feeling a little rude, amended her attitude, "Thanks...I guess."

Thanks for reading, I totally appreciate everyone who comments, follows, and reads this fic!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you sooo much for the reviews and welcome to chapter 10!

GG : Yes Barney & Robin are soulmates! was there ever any doubt, lol. wait until you see where Ted's love craziness takes him in this chapter.

This picks up with Barney and Robin arriving at Barney's house for thanksgiving and then jumps forward in time 3 years to Ted's future. ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ******

"Are you sure about this?" Barney intentionally bumped against Robin. They were standing on his doorstep huddled together in the icy wind. "Because _I_ vote we bail." His words materialized as fog in the cold November night.

Robin shivered a little. Feeling Barney's warmth against her was both comforting and exciting. She thought he should have fessed up from the get go about her being Robin and not Lily, his girlfriend. But she needed the truth to come out now because she was already too attached to Barney. Making out with him and pretending to be his girlfriend - any longer - was just going to send both of them the wrong message.

"I think," she started to speak just as the double mahogany doors swung open. "Times up," she finished viewing Loretta in the doorway.

"Lily, it's good to see you again!"

Feeling Barney edge closer, Robin realized he was intimidated by the situation, but she ordered herself to be brave. "Robin. I'm Robin."

"What?" Loretta faltered, seemingly at a loss. And then began the excruciating silence.

"I can explain," Barney finally jumped in after a nonchalant nudge from Robin, "_Robin_ is Lily's secret nickname."

"Huh?"

"No," Robin gave Barney a look split between aggravation and amusement. "I'm Robin. Not Lily."

Loretta looked troubled. "Is this another one of your pranks?" she turned to her son. Barney looked to the ground for answers.

"I'm waiting. Are you going to tall me why you were kissing this girl and pretending she is Lily?"

"Yeah, sure. I can totally explain...that... You see, this is Lily's identical twin Robin. So there. That's why you got a little confused. No big deal. Wow! Is it cold out here or what? Brrrr."

"What aren't you telling me?" Loretta stood blocking them like a club bouncer.

Robin couldn't let this ridiculous lie go any further. Taking a deep breath, she started over, "Lily is my best friend and roommate, but we're not twins."

"I see. So , Robin, you're using my son to cheat on you're best friend. Is that right?"

"No," Robin and Barney both answered.

"Is that the new in thing now? Cheating with whoever is most available?"

"No. That was nothing. Barney and I were just messing around. That's all."

"I never messed around that way with any guy friends," Loretta argued.

"Aww don't be so modest Lo, how do you think you got me?" Brad, Loretta's live-in boyfriend, sauntered up and wrapped unseasonably tan arms around Loretta's waist.

"Well I hope you know I don't condone that sort of thing," Loretta stated patronizingly.

"That's nice. Your holier than though act - almost convincing," Barney spit out. "Or maybe I just know you to well."

"Come on in kids. Ain't no party happenin out there. 'sides you're letting all the cold air in..." Brad said amicably.

Reluctantly, Loretta allowed herself to be pried from the entranceway.

"There's my boy... mister big man on campus," Brad clapped him on the back welcoming him inside.

"I'm not your boy," Barney shrugged him off "Brad came over when I was 16 to fix my mom's car and never left," Barney told Robin.

"Right. Thanks for the history lesson, sport," Brad said chummily. Brad wasn't the type to lose his cool, he was easy-going to a fault. "You got yourself a real live wire here Robin."

"I suppose she can sleep in Lily's spot. My office is at the end of the hall on the right," Loretta interjected.

"Thanks." Robin smiled uncertainly. Hoping this visit wasn't about to turn into a disaster of epic proportions.

"Fine. Go take your stuff."

Robin felt as if she'd been dismissed. She walked upstairs, lugging her overstuffed duffel, then sat at the landing. For some reason, she didn't want to leave Barney. Listening, as his mother launched into him, she regretted pushing him to tell the truth.

"Boy you done lost your mind!"

Barney just stood there, truthfully he didn't care.

"You know what?" Loretta continued wanting a reaction.

"What?" he asked without wanting an answer.

"Why can't you for once do the right thing? Is that really so difficult? I asked your girlfriend over here to celebrate but leave it to you to bring some... conquest? friends with benefits? fuck buddy -"

"Hey!" Barney's fuse just burned to a crisp. "Back off."

"No! Stop hooking up with random girls for sport and throwing your life away in the process."

"Whatever."

"Why can't you be half as good as Ted? He never gets in any trouble! You're always embarrassing me in front of the Mosby's. They go up to NYU and have a wonderful time visiting Ted and his new girlfriend. I try and do the same for you and Lily and -"

"I know you guys are catchin up and all, but could ya bring me a refill Lo?" Brad interrupted.

Loretta paused, conflicted between the competing emotions of being used and being needed.

"You talk some sense into him," she said huffily.

"Sure honey," Brad responded pleasantly as Loretta left the room. After the next down he opened his mouth, "If you ask me, there's already more than enough Ted Mosby types running around," he told Barney, not looking up from the tv screen. "Now of course if your mom asks, tell her I set you straight. But in confidence, you ain't married."

Barney left him with that last word, he never listened to Brad anyway. Hustling upstairs, he found Robin waiting. Resting her head against the banister with her dark hair falling over her off-the shoulder lavender sweater. He was a little turned on.

"They're classic fifties sitcom," he said sarcastically, sitting on the top step.

A smile flickered across her face. "At least your mom didn't kick me out."

"She'll get used to the idea."

"What about you? Can you get used to being just friends?"

"I don't know, I've never been only friends. And you don't make it easy on a guy."

"Then I'll have to make it super easy," Robin commented as she got up to check out her room for the weekend. "I'll avoid you like the plague."

Barney caught her arm and spun her around to face him, "Wait a minute. I guess...for you, I guess it's worth a shot."

"Thanks Barney," she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Whatever it takes bro."

Robin slowly backed away with a disbelieving look. He never called her bro before as far as she knew that was reserved for Ted.

Why Barney called her that was beyond him. But one thing was certain, he didn't want either of them contemplating any hidden meaning. Leaning in closer, he brushed back her hair. "I mean, you're in the bro zone," he whispered in her ear.

3 Years Later

There was a future time when Barney and Ted did stop being bros. It never occurred to Ted that anything would make him and Barney stop being friends, but everything changed after winter break junior year. That was when Barney and Robin's on again off again hooking up came out. It was unbelievable. Sure Barney's recurrent cheating on Lily pissed Ted off, but he never imagined how bad it would hurt him to know it was with Robin. After that, Ted dropped out of college for the semester. Shortly thereafter, he met Zoey and fell in love. He moved into the apartment she'd been sharing with her last boyfriend. They were still going strong by the time summer rolled around; however, they weren't exactly living the lifestyle Ted was accustomed to. The heat index was soaring that summer. One night, Ted found himself crammed in a holding cell with Zoey. That's right. Ted in jail. They say heat brings out aggression, makes tempers flare. But all Ted felt was numb.

"I can't believe you got us arrested!" Zoey yelled at Ted, who sat on their cot staring blankly at her. In his altered state of consciousness, she looked like a cheap hooker, milking the mademoiselle in distress routine for all it was worth.

"You're a real tear jerker," he told her blankly.

"And you're a - a -" she couldn't get the words out through her sobbing.

"A little breaking and entering and broken glass never got anyone life," Ted cut her off.

"I can't stand you!" Zoey shrieked. "Please get me outta here! Someone...anyone."

Zoey looked like she was about to self-destruct any second. .All he could do was hope she would stop and soon. She'd been having a fit for hours. "Come here Zoey."

She climbed onto the cot and rolled on her side next to Ted and he put an arm around her.

"Maybe we could use a night like this...conjugal visit style."

"You're repulsive."

"But you love me Zoey."

"For now..you better think how we're gonna get outta here."

"You called your brother. He'll show. Take a chill pill."

"You already ate them all. Pig."

"Ooops."

A few minutes later, Zoey's brother Ken did show. All 6'2", bronzed, and blond. "Get outta jail free card anyone?"

"Sup Ken doll," Ted greeted.

"Ken! Thank gawwwwwddddd! I was so stressed! I thought I was going to die in here," Zoey raced over to the bars, sprinkling a few tears down for his benefit.

"You are pathetic sis. When are you gonna stop getting mixed up with these tools?" But there was no anger behind his words to her. "Thanks a lot asshole," he said turning on Ted.

"Whatever" Ted answered dully. He felt adrift at sea by then with nothing and no one to hold on to. Everything had become a meaningless distraction for him. After returning from winter break junior year he had been beyond psyched to start his internship. It was a huge deal and competitive process. Interviews, references, portfolio the whole nine yards.

He _was_ excited. Until Barney and Robin ruined everything. Barney. He was going to visit "his grandparents" in Canada over Christmas. Only his grandparents were going to Hawaii for the holidays. So Barney invited Robin to shack up there, while his grandparents soaked up the sun. Both lying about everything. So he bailed on the internship. What the fuck did it matter? His parents, Victoria all thought he was having the time of his life working there. He could lie too; besides he always wanted to live a double life. Maybe that would make him Barney-cool. Maybe then girls like Victoria and Robin wouldn't run off with the Barney's and Kevin's of the world. Those big shots and Victoria and Robin thinking they walked on water. So why bother becoming an architect, building an amazing life, if he was going to be alone.

"What about yours truly?"

"Not happenin." Ken said not a bit regretfully. "Not a chance. And stay away from my sister Romeo."

Ted let out a grown of frustration and started talking nonsense to himself.

"Awww cheer up baby," Zoey gave him a short hug before Ken tugged her away. The guard slammed the sliding gate back in place. Zoey, with her bloodshot eyes, stuck her fingers through the bars. "I love you." Ted said kissing her hands.

"I love you too," Zoey said, before Ken wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her around the corner.

Ted felt like an unwanted mutt. He staggered back to the empty bunk at sat down, dropping his head in his hands.

"Ted?" Zoey aroused him from his self-loathing a few minutes later.

"You came back!" Ted leapt over to the bars poking his nose through.

"Ted. You left your phone in my purse. I called the first number in your phone. She's coming. K?

"Whose K?"

"Come on Zoey," he heard Ken's deep voice.

"And I left your phone with the deputy, miss you tons already," she blew several kisses, until Ken came around and pulled her away.

First number in his alphabetized phone book. A. A for Aldrin.

"I can't believe you came. I can't believe it's you," Ted figured he was still hallucinating. This is not Lily, but she was, but his brain was not registering. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Lily shrugged. About half her hair length was chopped off. Now angled at shoulder level and midnight black. It made her look older, less girl-next door, more glam-goth. He still wasn't sure. Barney had lied to Lily too but of course she forgave him, she'd been forgiving those transgressions for three years now. Barney cheats with random girl...Lily forgives him... Barney cheats with Robin...Lily forgives him... Barney cheats with random girls...Lily forgives him... Barney cheats with random girl...Lily forgives him... Barney cheats with Robin...Lily forgives him... that was the course of their relationship. It was as predictable as the waves in sea of misery Ted was drowning in.

"What happened to you?" Ted choked out, taking in her transformation.

"Nothing."

"How's my ex-bro?"

"Barney? We ummm we broke up a few months ago."

Ted's brain went haywire. "He finally break your heart once and for all?"

"No. I broke his."

"What? Never saw that coming."

"I'm engaged to Marshall," she held up her right hand. A diamond baguette glistened.

"Freaking rock," Ted looked disturbed.

"Over Spring break, we got assigned to the same habitat for humanity project. I hadn't seen him since he was going away to law school. We fell in love."

"You were always in love.." Ted said sharp bitterness oozing in his words.

"I _was_ in love with Barney," his words stung her. "I don't care if you believe that. I would never take anything back."

"Go on,"..

We moved to an off campus apartment in June. We're gonna live together while I finish student teaching and he studies for the bar."

"Well that explains the hair, huh? New guy, new hair."

"Ted are you alright? What the hell happened to you?"

He stared at her through murky eyes. "I'm just trying not to be a fuck-up."

"This is how you accomplish that? By getting locked up?"

"I don't expect you to understand Miss Perfect."

"Okay then. Let me ask you a simpler question. Who is Zoey and why did you ask _her_ to call _me_?"

"I didn't ask her to do that."

"Not the point! You and your little 420 sweetheart decide to go bust out windows in some abandoned building about to be demolished and protest on the roof and then you decide this would be the perfect opportunity for a reunion?!"

"It wasn't abandoned. Homeless people and animals lived there. It was like a Noah's Ark for them."

"But you and Zoey were the only ones present when the cops showed? Sucks to be you."

"Best of intentions. Worst of outcomes. That's the Ted Mosby curse."

"Ted, when I first met you, you were like the most grounded one of us. You knew exactly what you wanted."

"Yeah well I changed my mind. Now all I want is Zoey."

"So you threw away your prestigious architecture internship to become radical activists together?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wanted to change who I was."

"Get a grip Ted. I mean I changed my hair. I didn't get my incarcerated."

"And Barney."

"Barney's the same."

"And Robin?"

"It always comes back to her for you, doesn't it?"

"I love Zoey now."

"Okay Ted. Then you're free to go to her. I posted your bail."

"I have nowhere to go."

"What?"

"Zoey and I got evicted. I doubt Ken Doll will be too enthused about me crashing with him after this debacle."

"Is your stuff there?"

"No we were...staying in that building."

Lily shot him an incredulous look.

"I told you homeless people lived there."

Lily couldn't believe it. She never predicted this from Ted. "At least you didn't have to live out of your car."

"Oh. Uh I had to sell that," Ted said. "And I don't want to talk about it," he added before Lily could open her mouth.

Lily decided to take the high road, clearly Ted needed her and they all needed Ted back too. "You can stay with Marshall and me. He's waiting in the car."

Back to the Present (Thanksgiving Break Freshman Year)

Robin woke up around 4 am to go to the bathroom and she figured she'd just look in at Barney. It was an impulse she couldn't really explain. The kitchen light was on and Robin went in assuming Barney was in there, but that turned out not to be the case.

"Oh hi," she said seeing Loretta sitting at an island bar stool. Damn Americans woke up early to cook on Thanksgiving.

"Hi Robin." She was cradling a tumbler of alcohol.

"Hi." Robin replied.

"He's gone," she began twirling dirty blond hair around her finger. Robin considered playing dumb, like she didn't come in here looking for Barney, but then decided that was pretty lame.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"I never know...that's how he operates. Just like his sperm donor dad," she kicked out a stool, that had been tucked under the counter island, in Robin's direction.

"I can call him...or text" Robin offered taking a seat.

"Good luck. He doesn't take his cell."

"How do you know?"

"He leaves it on vibrate in the mailbox..found it on accident one night. But I mean who would ever look there in the middle of the night?" Loretta asked rhetorically.

"Ingenious."

"He's restless a lot of nights. Been that way ever since.." Loretta hesitated not wanting to over-share due to lowered inhibitions. "Ever since he got out of his coma. He ever tell you that?"

"Yeah he mentioned it," Robin didn't want to come right out and admit she actually saw him in his coma. When they were 10, by chance wandering into his hospital room, hearing the nurses saying his prognosis was hopeless. She remembered it so clearly, like her brain must have registered the significance of the event even as it was happening. All these years, she thought he probably died.

"His father was responsible for that. One of his innumerable lapses in parental judgment. On visitation, he took Barney up to Canada when he was a kid. To see his grandparents. Well, apparently, he leaves him there with those two...unsupervised... probably to go gallivanting with Tammy or Pammy or whoever he was into back then...anyway Barney ends up comatose."

"Diving accident.." Robin said.

"Uh huh, so I guess he trusts ya if he told you all that. He likes the world thinking he's invincible."

"I don't know, I guess," Robin's face flushed, remembering how Barney had called her bro earlier, she couldn't get that out of her mind.

"I only found out after he was laid up in the hospital for weeks and then of course I couldn't get away from work right away. His father couldn't even have the decency to let me know he nearly died. So typical."

Robin nodded, of course she knew that went both ways. Barney's mom could have checked in during the summer, but everyone has their reasons. She barely talked to her parents during Canadian Teen Idol either. "Whatever happened to him?"

"He cut out for good around the time Barney started high school." Loretta answered matter-of-factly like it didn't make any difference.

Robin continued listening as Loretta shared more about her ex. It sounded like Barney had things kind of rough However, Loretta seemed more focused on how Barney's father didn't deserve her and how all his shortcomings affected her. She was saying how she would have been better off never knowing him. Robin wanted to know where Barney was. She wanted to know why his mom never even bothered looking for him. She was sure as hell going to solve the mystery of his disappearing act one way or the other.

Thanks for taking the time to read. Hope U enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
